Solemn Judgment
by Sol Hiryu
Summary: Not all stories have happy endings as a frightening realization has Ike requesting something startling of Pit. Somewhat AU, Ike/Pit, Radiant Dawn spoilers.
1. Solemn Judgment

_All he wanted to do was help that starving kid sleeping under that tree. It was the one thing he finally thought he could do on his own..._

_But things never worked out the way he wanted them to._

_He was standing there frozen as those black armored troops marched in, yelling loudly and ransacking houses. He saw his parents come out, weapons in their hands, as they confronted them. He couldn't make out the words, as he was rooted to the spot, watching as the soldiers swarmed in around them._

_He saw one of them barrel right into his mother, who fell down as a large piece of metal...the medallion she always carried around, went flying. His father saw it fly through the air and his hand went up to catch it on reflex._

_He saw his father's eyes open impossibly wide as he gripped the medallion, blue flames emitting out of it. The soldiers shouted something else, but before they could do anything, half of them were already dead. His father moved impossibly quick, moving from soldier to soldier as he severed life from their bodies. Before any of the soldiers could lift their weapons, his father had already cut them down._

_When all the soldiers were dead, he thought it was over...but then...his father advanced on the townspeople._

_He was like a statue, frozen in fear of drawing his father's wrath to him, watching in horror as his father killed everyone before they could even scream...the events were seared into his mind, and he dared not move a muscle or even breathe. Such was his terror._

_Finally, he saw his mother get up, an expression of serene calm on her face as she strode over to his father, giving him a warm smile...before she impaled herself on his blade, grabbing the medallion out of his hand. Soon, both of them collapsed admist the stench of blood and death, as the blue flames of the medallion raged on..._

_He saw two men run up, horrified that they were too late...they checked his parents' bodies, saddened that the blue haired woman was killed, holding the medallion in her hands. He heard his sister run up and talk to them, wanting them to bring their parents back to their small house...but..._

_His sister took the medallion, keeping it near her chest. She came up to him, wanting to see what was wrong. He couldn't breathe, couldn't speak! He was afraid...afraid that the man he called his father would leap up and kill him...!_

_The long haired man gave him a look of pity as he raised his staff, and a blinding light filled his vision. In his mind, he was forced to relive what had taken place only minutes before; a large man cutting down everyone in his sight, a manic grin on his face. A beautiful, blue haired woman, smiling as she killed herself on his blade. The numerous bodies falling down onto the ground in heaps..._

_He did the only thing he could do._

_He screamed._

Ike immediately woke up, his body lifting off the bed as his eyes widened, breathing heavily. "The same nightmare again..."

Groaning, he rubbed his head as he looked at the time. 4 AM...Well, at least he managed to sleep a little bit this time.

Ever since the seal on his memories had broken, he had been plagued with visions he thought he had left behind. At first, they were only small memories; times of his family together, times of meeting the laguz...times of happy memories. He remembered meeting Soren for the first time that day and giving him his lunch, because he felt it was the right thing to do. He was his first friend that day...

But the visions got darker over time. He could now clearly remember everything that happened on that fateful day when his father touched Lehran's Medallion, driving him into a senseless rage. All the townspeople, the ones that helped them and hid them, died by his father's sword. The only thing that snapped him out of it was his mother driving herself onto his sword, looking at him while doing so. The image of her holding his father as the blade was driven through her body was burned into his mind; now it was so clear as if he was standing right there at that very moment.

He took a look out the window near his bed, gazing into the night. The nightmares were getting worse. Each time, he would suddenly awaken after his blood-curling scream, drenched in sweat. At first, he didn't know what it meant. He didn't know what his dreams were trying to tell him, what they warned of in his future.

However, it became clear over several nights. Several people in his life had remarked how much he looked like his father as he grew, and as he watched his father in his nightmares, he realized how right they were. The bone structure, the lines of his face...almost identical. But they didn't know how right they were.

Slowly, as if he was dreading it, he let his gaze settle on his arm. He squinted, as if he was looking for something specific..._there!_

A brief flicker of blue flames had materialized around the length of his arm for but a moment, before vanishing as if it never existed.

Ike let loose a sigh, looking solemn. "Time's running out...I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

_Gods...what a joke._

* * *

Pit knew there was something wrong with his lover...but he couldn't tell _what_.

Everyone else around him thought he was normal. He was still talking in his cold, blunt way. He still shrugged off whatever his opponents threw at him, giving back as good as he received. His fighting style was still in top shape, his form never wavering in the slightest All in all, he was acting normally.

But to the angel, who had hung around the mercenary since the day he arrived, he immediately knew when something was wrong. His fighter's instincts were screaming at him, telling him that Ike was straining his muscles in battle, as if he was trying to hold his monstrous strength back. There was also a lot more hesitation from him as of late, as if he was trying to distance himself from everyone. Even though Ike wasn't a people person, he did make the effort to at least be friendly. The way Ike was acting was worrying him, especially when the mercenary brushed off any attempt from him to find out what was wrong.

Well, he was going to get answers...one way or another.

"Pit." The angel jumped as he was shaken from his thoughts, the man he had been thinking about already behind him.

"Ah...Ike," he said, giving the mercenary a quick hug. It had been a while since he had been so close to him, because lately, Ike had secluded himself from everyone for no discernible reason. "You finally ready to talk again?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Ike frowned, studying the look on the angel's face. There was no doubt that he was angry with him, with good reason. He had stayed away from everyone to have time to think...time to plan on what was going to inevitably happen. "You could say that..." he started slowly, sighing. "There's been a lot of things I've needed to think about."

"And?" Pit asked impatiently, tapping his foot for emphasis. "Ike, I've been worried! You're not acting like yourself at all, and you look like it's getting hard to hold yourself back in fights for some reason. Why?"

Ike fought the urge to flinch. Despite whatever people thought, Pit was _very_ sharp (he'd have to be; he was a general!). He really hated having to act this way, especially around the angel he had gotten to know so well over their time together, but it was necessary. "Don't worry, I'll tell you in time."

Pit closed his eyes and let a small smile come to his face. "You'd better," he said softly, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. "I have a match now, so I'll see you afterwards, okay?"

The mercenary nodded. But before the angel could leave, Ike grabbed his arm. "Could you...meet me under the big tree by the lake? I'll tell you everything there." he asked lowly, staring directly into Pit's eyes. The angel looked confused, but nodded anyway as Ike let him go. "Alright, I'll see you there. Good luck, Pit."

And as Ike walked away, Pit could not shake off the profound sense of sorrow he felt coming off of the mercenary. He wondered if he should skip the match and just run after him at that moment, but then shook his head. Ike promised to tell him later, so with a sigh, he started to make his way to the arena.

_Ike, what in the goddess' name has got you so scared? This isn't like you at all..._

* * *

The sun was setting, giving the horizon such a beautiful look...almost like it came alive from a painting. Ike waited under the giant tree, listening as the wind made the leaves rustle. He always liked coming under here, listening to nature...it calmed his nerves and allowed him to focus on the happier times in his life.

This was a far cry from one of those times. Within his hand, he held the very same medallion his parents had died to protect...the Fire Emblem. The chaotic power within it long since unsealed, the goddess within it freed of her prison. Mist had given it to him to keep as a memento...to always remember her, no matter where he was. Now he was glad he was far away from her as possible, considering everything that was changing within him. _Mist, forgive your stupid older brother just this once..._

He let out a breath of relief as he heard Pit approaching, looking over his shoulder to see the angel heading right towards him. He knew that what he was about to do was going to change everything in their relationship, and he couldn't help but feel nervous about it. He didn't want this at all, but it was the only way. "Hey."

Pit nodded back, eyes softening. "You certainly chose an odd place to meet, you know." he remarked as he took a seat beside his lover, making himself comfortable.

"This is the place I come to so I can think," Ike explained, leaning back against the trunk. "This view reminds me of back home, when I was a kid..." he sighed, smiling at the memories.

"So, are you going to explain what's been up with you?" Pit asked, glancing at his partner. Ike scratched his chin, as if he was contemplating something.

"Tell me, Pit..." he began cautiously, trying to delay the inevitable as long as possible. "What do you know about my life?"

Pit blinked at the question, somewhat suspicious. "You are the leader of your mercenary group, "Greil's Mercenaries". You took over after your father was killed, and then led an army to liberate the nation of Crimea from Daein control," he said slowly, drawing on all of his conversations with the blue haired man. "Three years later, you fought in another war which eventually turned into a struggle against Ashera, the Goddess of Order. With the help of the Goddess of Chaos, Yune, you led an army against her and slain her yourself. After that, you left the continent and eventually made your way here."

Ike nodded, a small smile on his face. Pit was confused. "And that has anything to do with your current moods?" he asked skeptically.

"Pit, the truth is...I haven't totally been honest with you," he admitted, ignoring the shocked look on the angel's face. "I've told you of what I've done in my world...but I haven't told you of some specific events, have I?" He saw Pit shake his head no, so he continued. "What I'm about to tell you are things that I've kept hidden from everyone, including my own sister. Suffice to say, it is very serious."

"When I was a child, we were on the run from the Daein army. My parents held an item that Ashnard wanted...the Fire Emblem," He held up the medallion he held in his hand for emphasis, letting Pit take the image of it. "Of course, it also went by the name of Lehran's Medallion. Anyway, we settled in a small village in a country called Gallia. The townspeople were very nice; they took us in and hid us from whoever was tailing us. For a time, we led happy lives."

Pit could guess what happened next. "They found us," Ike continued, the angel hanging onto every word. "Luckily, Mist was far out of the way, but I was there, watching. They surrounded my parents...and then the next thing I knew, the medallion went flying, and my father touched it...and then..." Ike found that his voice choked at this point, the memories still being too much to bear. The angel was surprised, but held his lover's hand, urging him to continue.

The mercenary took a deep breath and kept going. "My father went berserk. The medallion at the time housed the Goddess of Chaos, Yune, but no one knew that at the time. All that was known was that if anyone touched it, they went insane from the energies of it. In my father's case, he killed everyone near him. Soldiers, villagers...and even children," He then closed his eyes, willing himself to finish. "And then...my mother, who had held onto the medallion for so long, did the only thing she could do; she impaled herself on his sword and took the medallion from his hand, snapping him out of his senseless rage."

Pit took in a sharp take of breath. "How do you know all of this?" he asked shakily. In all of their time together, Ike never spoke more of his parents than necessary. He felt it was a touchy topic with it, but to know _this_...

"I know because on that day, I was standing there. I saw everything...seared into my memory forever," he said solemnly, looking away. "It was only by the quick work of a traveling priest that I wasn't traumatized that day. He sealed my memory of that day...which only broke around a year ago."

Pit didn't know what to say. "Ike..." he muttered. His worries doubled as he listened; the fact that Ike was totally opening up to him was cause for both alarm and relief. "Please, tell me why you're telling me this."

Ike looked hesitant before nodding. "Lately, I've been having nightmares about that day. Each night, I can remember it in more vivid detail; I can actually see everyone's faces and remember them as if I had only seen them yesterday. Every time I have this nightmare, I see my father's face as he kills everyone...I can literally feel the air around me get stagnant as he slaughters anything around him; the energy empowering him was that immense."

"Remember, when I faced down Ashera, Yune gave me all of her available power so I could kill her. It worked, and Ashera was gone from the world. However..." Ike trailed off as Pit stared intently at him, sighing in resignation. "It might be better if you look closely."

Pit did so, and for a few moments, he couldn't see anything. But then..."Whoa!" he cried out in surprise as for a very brief moment, Ike was immersed in blue fire, the flames enveloping him. "Ike, what was that?!"

Despite his fears, the mercenary remained calm. "Pit, tell me...my soul leans towards Chaos, like my father was. For a time, the power of the Goddess of Chaos and myself were one. To have that power all contained in one person so strongly aligned...what would happen?"

He really didn't like how the question was phrased. "With such a powerful being, some residual power is left behind, but..." Pit's eyes widened as he fully grasped what Ike was saying. "_No...!_" he whispered.

Ike nodded, a bitter smile on his face. "Yes. That day when I left the tower, I held part of Yune's power within me. Perhaps it grasped onto my soul...because I know Yune would never allow this to happen if she knew. Over time, the power has grown stronger within me."

"But..." Pit sputtered, his mind already thinking over everything Ike had said so far. "If the medallion's power was Yune's power itself, and it has the ability to make people go berserk, what would happen if the power of it was inside a person in the first place...?" He then gasped, shaking as all of the pieces fell into place. "No...no! Ike, you can't mean...!"

Ike smiled grimly. "Exactly. Even now, I can feel the power of the blue flames growing each day. Seeing my father like he was scared me...so what will happen to me?"

Pit was scared now. He knew exactly where Ike was going with his current explanation, and the thought of seeing him lose himself completely was something that terrified him beyond all reason. "We can get help!" he shot out, not wanting to give up. "We can get the Hands...my Goddess Palutena! They can help!"

Ike shook his head. "Have you forgotten? The Hands cannot do anything outside the Final Destination as their power is based there. And you told me yourself...Palutena cannot directly interfere with mortals, even one such as myself."

Pit visibly wilted. "There has to be something we can do..." he said helplessly, clutching Ike's arm closer to himself. He didn't want to lose his most precious person...!

"Pit...there is something I want you to promise me." Ike said with a tone of finality, scaring Pit even more. The mercenary looked pale and actually looked scared, which sent alarms blaring in the angel's head.

"What...?"

Ike took a deep breath. "Before the power of Chaos turns me into a berserker...before I turn Ragnell on everyone at the mansion..." He didn't realize he was shaking at the moment, but he had to say it...

"I want you to kill me."

There was total silence as Pit stared at Ike in disbelief, unable to even say anything. "You can't be serious..." he finally managed to choke out, unaware of the tears flowing down his cheeks. "Tell me! Tell me it's just some sort of joke! Please...!"

Ike shook his head slowly. Pit suddenly got angry. "Damn you, Ike! Why?! Do you even know what you're asking of me?! How can you expect me to kill you?! How can you even ask this of me?!"

At that moment, he looked at Ike's face, and was taken aback. Ike...was crying. "Pit...I ask you this because I trust you above all others. I ask that you kill me because I love you," he said softly, eyes watery. "I don't want to become a monster. I don't want to lose control of myself...that's why when the time comes, I want you to be the one to end my life."

"Stop..." Pit sobbed, not wanting to hear any more. "I can't! Stop talking like I'm going to kill you! We can find another way...!"

"Pit!" Ike said sharply as he forced the angel to look at him. His tears were coming freely now, making their way down his cheeks. "Believe me, I did not want to ask you this if I didn't have any other choice. We are out of options, though..." He then took a deep breath. "You're the general of your own soldiers. I know that even if you kill me...you'll cry, you'll mourn, and then you'll survive. You're so strong...so please, wipe your tears away, and hold your head up high. That's the person I fell in love with."

Pit got his breathing under control as he stared at Ike. He finally realized...Ike was scared out of his mind. He was scared of what was going to happen to him, what was going to happen to everyone, scared of everything tumbling down around him. But he was not afraid to die if it would save everyone. "I'll do it..." he whispered, wiping his tears away. "When it comes to it...I'll kill you. I promise."

"I'm sorry, Pit..." Ike whispered in his ear, holding the angel close.

"No..." he mumbled, his head furrowed into the mercenary's chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. "Don't. Just...don't say anything. Let's just be alone for now...I don't want to think of anything else."

For the rest of the night, they sat there in the other's arms, trying not to let the thoughts of the future overtake them. They fell asleep with each other, holding the other close and not letting go for fear of that time arriving.

As they slept together, the blue flames flickered around Ike, growing ever brighter...

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, another of my Ike/Pit stories that I'm working on. This time, it's angst.

I highly recommend knowing about Radiant Dawn's ending and PoR/RD's general plot, because that's a huge factor in this story.

Anyway, not much to say. The next chapters should be out soon.


	2. Phantasm

The first thing Pit did as he dragged himself into his and Ike's shared room was collapse on the bed. Their training session together had been the most intense he had in the past few months, his muscles and wings aching all over. Ike was not holding anything back; he wanted to make sure Pit would be ready for anything when the time came, and beat him into the ground every few days to toughen him up. It was working though; the angel could see the muscle starting to build on his arms, and his swordplay was in better form than it ever had been.

_"We have to be ready for anything, because so many things could happen when the time comes,"_ Ike had explained. _"That's why I will impart all of my knowledge to you. All of my skills and techniques. You'll literally be my student...my only student_."

Pit smiled, despite how sore his body was. The mercenary was unrelenting in his methods, but he wouldn't have it any other way. In only a few weeks time, he had learned so much under Ike...he had gotten so much stronger. Despite being Palutena's general, he knew that he had tons of room to improve, and the lack of any equals up in Skyworld was something that had always bothered him. Thanks to Ike, he was now realizing his potential, and he trained hard every day.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. How long had it been since he had made that promise? It was approaching five months now, and every day he spent with Ike was like their last. He didn't care about any inhibitions or worries about his image; the fact that he was going to kill Ike in the upcoming future destroyed that. He was like his shadow, always trailing him anywhere and everywhere. Even now, he could hear the whispers of the other fighters, rumors and jeering at him flying every which way.

For once, he didn't give a crap about what they thought.

Groaning, he sat up, ignoring his protesting limbs. As was their routine, Ike was down in the kitchens getting them something to eat. They always worked up a huge appetite after each training session, and he always brought generous helpings of whatever was being served that day. He knew the others were always talking about how they never went down to eat with them anymore, but he really didn't care. The time alone with Ike was more than he could have ever asked for.

Of course, he had always hoped that somehow, the power within Ike would just stop growing. That hope died shortly as he saw the blue flames engulf Ike more frequently over time, and the mercenary had been struggling harder to make them disappear. They didn't know how long they had left, because the power kept growing everyday...

That just meant he had to cherish every day he had left with him.

"Hey Pit!" Ike called as he banged on the door. "Tonight's special was steak, so I got double helpings for both of us!"

Pit grinned as he jumped up, his tiredness forgotten. "Coming!"

Training as hard as he did worked up quite an appetite, so much so that he found that meat was one of the only things that really filled him up. He had to admit, Ike pushed his love of meat onto him as well.

* * *

_"Oh, hello. What's your name?"_

_"Um...I'm Pit! Nice to meet you...?"_

_"The name's Ike. Why are you over here by yourself?"_

_"Well...I'm kinda embarrassed, you know? Everyone keeps looking at me so differently."_

_"...I see. You want to walk around with me?"_

_"Really? That'd be great!"_

_"It would be. So, tell me about yourself..."_

* * *

"Oof!" Marth let out as he tumbled backwards, landing on his back. Pit stood above him, his bow already trained on him, an arrow already notched to let fly. He slowly got up, rolling to the side to avoid the arrow, only to be met with another assault from the angel. The prince could do nothing but block as Pit steadily pushed him back, the bow turning into two short swords as he slashed wildly at him.

As soon as Pit stopped for one second, Marth took advantage of the opening, aiming for Pit's shoulder. The angel, however, anticipated this as he sidestepped the thrust and slammed his shoulder right into Marth's chest before launching him with a twin slash. He went flying outside the boundaries, resulting in another KO for him.

Marth was dazed as he rematerialized onto the stage, trying to regain his bearings. Unfortunately, he heard the timer run out just as he stepped off the platform. Shaking his head, he sighed. Pit had gotten so much stronger over the past few months, it was almost scary how much he had improved. Not to say that he wasn't skilled before; oh no, he was already a fierce warrior before. Now, however, he was scarily efficient at getting within his opponent's guard.

"How did you get so good so quickly?" he asked breathlessly as he blinked the spots out of his vision. He heard Pit chuckle as he walked up, helping the prince regain his footing.

"Lots of practice," he replied. "Good match."

Marth only snorted in amusement. While the match had been rather even, he couldn't help but feel that Pit was just toying with him. "Yes, it was a good fight."

Pit smiled. "Well, I have to get going. Let's fight again sometime!" Before the prince could say anything, the angel ran off. Shaking his head again, he made his way back to the spectator's room, meeting his friends.

Link gave a low whistle. "He sure got you good." he remarked, a small smile on his face.

Marth huffed. "It felt like he wasn't taking me seriously, honestly." he muttered, brushing a strand of hair aside.

"Now I'm interested...how did he improve so much in such a short time?" Meta Knight asked, looking contemplative. "Does this have to do with how he's been shadowing Ike all this time?"

The three fell silent at that. Of course they had noticed the strange connection between the the angel and the mercenary, but over the past few months, the two would never be seen without the other right next to them. There had been a lot of rumors circulating about them, but since none of them could even get the time to talk to either of them, none of them could be confirmed or denied.

Today had actually been one of the rare days Pit would be seen by himself. What was strange, however, was that he never stayed in one place more than he had to. It was almost as if he was going right back to Ike after his business was done...

"I think we should just go up and ask about it." Link commented, running a hand through his hair.

"No, that won't work. It's none of our business anyway." Marth said, sighing.

"Yes, it's none of our business. If they wish to tell us, then they will. Until then, don't worry about it." Meta Knight remarked, already heading towards the exit.

The prince and the Hylian traded looks before nodding and heading out the doors.

After all, it wouldn't hurt them not to know.

* * *

_"A general, huh? That must mean you're pretty talented."_

_"You bet. I can't wait until I can fight you!"  
_

_"You've got that right."_

_"..."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing much, but...I was just wondering. How come you're not bothered by me?"_

_"Why should I be?"_

_"...what?"_

_"Why should I be bothered? You're another person, Pit. It doesn't matter what kind of species you are; everyone is the same. That goes for gods and demons too."_

_"...heh. You're the first one to put it like that, Ike."_

_"Whatever. Anyway, get that sad look off your face. Let's go grab something to eat, and I'll show you some more stuff I've collected, alright?"_

_"Oh? Why?"_

_"You're my friend, that's why."_

_"...yeah, that would be great."_

* * *

Ike grimaced as he slowly stood up, breathing heavily. "Damned power," he spat, clutching his arm. While Pit was busy with his match with Marth, he had decided to venture down to the gardens, where he hoped to get a breath of fresh air. Unfortunately, the blue fire decided to use that opportunity to act up, the flames licking at his skin as he visibly struggled to rein them in. "Can't I go at least one day without this happening?!"

Calming himself, he looked around. No one was in the vicinity...good. He continued his walk outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air. For the past few weeks, he had confined himself and Pit within the training rooms of the mansion, living a life of constant battling, eating, and more battling. So it was a huge relief to him to finally step outside for once, to allow himself to temporarily forget his troubles.

"Well, hello there stranger," came a sweet voice somewhere ahead of him. Squinting, Ike saw a familiar pink dress sitting at a table under the shade of a tree. Peach also seemed to be sitting with Captain Falcon and Samus, who was in full armor sans helmet. "We haven't seen you in quite a long time."

Ike chuckled as he walked up, nodding a greeting to the two bounty hunters and the princess. "I've been really busy as of late." he replied, helping himself to a seat. Peach pushed a teacup towards him, and he accepted it with a smile. He never did figure out where she pulled them from.

"With Pit?" Captain Falcon asked curiously. "He's like your shadow lately. I haven't seen him anywhere else."

"A shadow...that's a good way of putting it." Ike muttered lowly to himself, taking a sip of his tea. He was instantly reminded of the time he hired Volke to do the same thing he asked Pit to do, but after three years, the assassin admitted that he wouldn't be a match for him now. Now, with all the training he put the angel through, Ike knew that he was more than enough to do what was necessary.

"Excuse me?" Samus asked, taking Ike out of his thoughts.

"It's nothing," Ike said quickly, shaking his head. "Anyway, about Pit...it's only been intensive training. Nothing more than that."

She raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Intensive training, you say? What brought this on?"

Ike cursed as three pairs of eyes settled on him. _Damn, did I say too much?_ "It's nothing much," he shrugged off as best he could. "Well, nothing much to talk about, anyway. We just want to get stronger, so we've been hitting the training rooms every day."

Peach nodded, a contemplative look on her face. "I heard that Pit really did a number on some of the fighters in his matches," she commented, stirring in a bit of honey into her tea. "Does this mean you've been taking him on as a student?"

_...she's good._ he internally remarked as everyone stared at him again. "He might have picked up some stuff from me, but I'm not his teacher." he lied, hoping that no one would pick up on it.

Captain Falcon snorted. "Nice try, Ike. I saw one of his matches, and he clearly had some of your style mixed in with his. He just can't pick that up naturally. Not in such a short amount of time, at least." He smiled when Ike flinched ever so slightly, but it was enough to prove his point.

"Okay, okay, you got me," he sighed, and everyone leaned in to listen. "I have been teaching him, so you could say he is my sole student." He smiled as everyone stared at him, still trying to process it.

"I didn't think you would take on a student at your age..." Captain Falcon muttered, leaning back in his seat.

Samus nodded. "Why the sudden change?" she asked, eying Peach who nodded in turn.

Ike closed his eyes, thinking of a way to explain it without revealing his true intentions. "I guess...you could say that I wanted something to pass down to someone, like my father gave to me," he began, peering down into the teacup. "I'll be blunt. I don't have anywhere to go after this whole thing is over. Hell, I don't even know how long I'll live," He then gave a large sigh. "I can see so much potential in Pit. I have no doubt he'll surpass me someday. If I can help him reach it by teaching him what I know, then that will be my legacy."

The two bounty hunters sat in silence, while Peach held her hands up to her mouth. "But Ike...you're not going to die anytime soon! I don't see what the hurry is."

The mercenary looked over at the two other adults. "You two should know what I'm talking about, right?" he asked quickly, hoping to deflect Peach's statement.

Captain Falcon chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I haven't met that 'someone' I feel is worthy yet," he sighed before looking at Peach. "In our profession, we don't know what will happen. I've already skirted with death more than a few times, and so have they. We've built up so much in our lives that wanting to pass it on to someone is natural. Everyone wants to leave behind a legacy, after all." He and Samus traded looks, both of them having felt the occasional desire of finding somebody to take their mantles.

"If you say so," Peach sighed as she poured more tea for everyone. "I think this whole topic is depressing, honestly. We are in the best shape of our lives so far; to think about heirs or legacies at our age...doesn't feel right, does it?"

Ike, sensing that the conversation was going to get worse, decided he needed to leave. "Thanks for the tea Peach, but I should be going now. I have some stuff to do before night falls." With that, he excused himself from the table and quickly walked back to the mansion, berating himself for letting on more than he should have.

Samus stared after him, going through the conversation in her mind. "Something's up."

Peach closed her eyes demurely for a moment before sighing. "Yes, but I don't think it's any of our business."

Captain Falcon looked grim. "I don't know..." he muttered. "I felt something...off about him. Whatever happened must be very serious, and I have the feeling that whatever it was, it won't be good for any of us."

The three sat quietly under the tree, all conversation silenced with an ominous feeling of foreboding.

* * *

_"So, this was your father's axe?"_

_"Yeah. That's Urvan. It was originally his grave marker, but..."_

_"Ah, someone felt you needed it. I think your father would have agreed."_

_"Maybe. Anyway, this sword here is Ettard. I used this most of the time after the Mad King's War..."_

_"How do you even carry that thing?"_

_"Lots of practice."_

_"Bah...hey, what's this one?"_

_"Ah, that's..."_

_"It's...beautiful. Look at the way the silver shines..."_

_"..."_

_"Hm? What's wrong?"_

_"That sword...that is Alondite, the twin of Ragnell. I...took it from the former owner, and carried it with me ever since."_

_"...there's more to it, isn't there?"_

_"...it's also the sword that killed my father."_

_"Oh..."_

_"That's all in the past, though. My vengeance was completed long ago. Now, it's just a reminder of both my father's killer...and the person who helped me improve."_

_"It's funny, isn't it? How all these weapons can have so many stories...stories of the people who once wielded them. These stories can get so out of hand that everyone thinks that the weapon they held is somehow 'good' or 'evil'. I think seeing a weapon like that is pretty stupid; it all depends on the person using it."_

_"...hahaha, that's a great way of looking at it. You're correct...it's like how Light magic could be used by people with corrupt souls, or how Dark magic can be used by those whose hearts are untainted."_

_"That's true..."_

_"Oh well. So, I'm interested in how you fight. How does your bow turn into swords?"_

_"Well, need a demonstration?"_

_"You're on!"_

* * *

To many, the Skyworld stage would be seen as majestic, or even holy. The way the world looked from such a place was absolutely stunning, but taking in the view was usually shoved to the back of the fighter's minds when they were trying to keep their footing on the crumbling platforms.

Pit shivered as he entered the empty stage, frowning slightly as he looked around. He had to remind himself each time that this place was not his home; it was only a replica made of it for the fighters to battle on. Still, it was the best place for Pit to gather his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, he knelt down on one knee, hands clasped to his chest. "_O great goddess Palutena, vigilant mother of our world,_" he chanted, closing his eyes and focusing his energy, hoping that his goddess would hear his prayer. "_I humbly beseech thee and ask for thy presence. I pray that my heartfelt prayer has reached you_."

Opening his eyes slowly, he sighed as he stood up, waiting for any sort of response. Whenever an angel needed some sort of guidance, they would pray to their goddess to show them the way. In most cases, Palutena would urge them to look at things in perspective and gently guide them down the right path. However, in this case...Pit asked her to show her divine presence in front of him, which was considered taboo amongst the angels. No soldier of the goddess, not even the great general himself, should have the goddess at his beck and call.

Pit was surprised at how little he cared about taboos. Another thing to blame on Ike.

"Pit...your prayer was urgent. What is the matter?" came a voice from behind him, and he looked over his shoulder to see Palutena herself, glowing with a heavenly light. She had a gentle smile on her face, but her eyes betrayed her curiosity. "It is quite a surprise to actually hear you ask for me."

The angel blushed, but knelt down on one knee in front of her. "My goddess...I have a dilemma that I cannot seem to bear. I ask...for your guidance."

Palutena was surprised at how desperate Pit sounded; more so because in their history, Pit was one of the few that didn't need the goddess' direct guidance, instead choosing to find his own way. "This is truly a day for surprises..." she murmured to herself. "My general, please tell me your troubles."

With a heavy sigh, he did so. He explained everything; Ike's request, the events that led up to it, and the current situation. He explained everything as best he could, under the circumstances. Even though Ike said that Palutena couldn't help, he refused to believe that. There must be something that could be done...

The goddess looked troubled as Pit finished, looking to her for some sort of solution. Even now, she could see the desperation in his eyes, the wild hope that she could indeed do something. She had to admit that his situation was quite a lot to take in; after all, it isn't everyday one of the most powerful people in the world asks an angel to kill them.

"My goddess...please," he whispered, head bowed. "There must be something..._anything_ that can help him. Please..."

She grimaced. "Oh, my general...your pain is great. I can feel your sorrow..." she said sadly, walking over to the angel and kneeling down to his level. "Even through it all, you still remain strong...but..."

Pit's heart sank as he saw his goddess give him a sad smile. "_Why?_" he choked out, finding it hard to breathe suddenly. This...this couldn't be happening!

Palutena saw how crushed her general was and fought to keep her face from slipping. "Despite whatever powers he has, in the end, he is still mortal. And to that end, I am forbidden against interfering with them. You know very well how that works."

"I know that!" Pit gasped, springing up and pacing around. "I know all too well! But for him...his life has been all but ruined by the gods themselves! Why? Why can't he be shown favor, just this once?"

"It's not about that..." Palutena said softly, watching her general pace around angrily. _It's better to let him get it out._

"Then what is it then? My goddess, he is more than a friend to me...more than a teacher or brother! I love him too much to kill him...that's why I'm looking for anything! Anything to keep him from being consumed by that power!" Pit exclaimed, clenching his fists until they turned white. "Is there no other way? Is there no other solution other than killing him...?"

"Pit...that's enough," Palutena rebuked lightly. "It's not just because I am forbidden from interference that I do not act. Yune's power is too attached to his soul, too rooted in his very being that anything I could do to suppress it will not work. Frankly, I am astonished that he has fought it down for so long, especially given his alignment," She then closed her eyes, sighing. "Pit, if I could do something to help both of you, I would in an instant. Even with all my power, I cannot...unlike the goddesses of his world, my powers are not wholly of 'Order', just like Medusa's is not wholly of 'Chaos'. I fear that even if I tried something, I would make it worse."

Pit's head hung, staring at the ground as the explanation sunk in. "So, that's it then? He's going to die anyway?"

"I imagine that he has done all he can to find a way stop it. However...he has one last resort before he is fully immersed in the power...before he becomes a berserker." Palutena said sadly.

"Me..." Pit chuckled bitterly. "Because he loves me, I am the only one who could be entrusted with it..."

This time, Palutena could not help but stride over and give her general a hug, feeling his pain. "Forgive me, Pit...even us gods are not all powerful."

Pit could only nod sadly in the embrace. "I know. I'm sorry too..."

* * *

_"It's been a while since we've arrived here, hasn't it?"_

_"Mm. Time flies by so quickly..."_

_"Hey, Pit..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I've noticed that even though you've made other friends, you aren't as close to them like you're with me. Why is that?"_

_"You're my best friend, that's why! You're the first one that made an effort to talk to me...of course you're going to be that."_

_"I see..."_

_"...but...I want us to be something more."_

"What are you saying?"

_"Ike, I really can't describe it, but whenever I'm just here with you, alone...something in me tells me that nothing can feel more right. It's almost like it's filling something in me, like a giant void I didn't know I carried."_

_"...Pit..."_

_"...heh. I really wish I had more words to phrase it, but...I love you."_

_"...come here for a second."_

_"Ike? What are-whoa!"_

_"Mmm. Your lips are soft."_

_"...is that your proof that you love me too?"_

_"Of course it is. Pit, you're precious to me too. I'm glad we've been brought together."_

_"I am too."_

* * *

Ike knew something was up when he returned to their room later that night, spotting a visibly shaken Pit curled up on the bed. He frowned; he hadn't seen him look so devastated in such a long time, not since the time of the promise. "Pit?"

The angel groaned as he looked up, staring blearily at Ike. "What?"

"What happened?" was the simple question. Truthfully, just by staring at the angel's face, he already had a good idea on what caused him to get so distraught.

Pit slowly shifted his body so he was sitting upright, legs dangling off the bed. "I talked to my goddess earlier...I needed help with something."

"With this whole situation?" Ike guessed, sighing when he saw the angel give a small nod. "Pit, I thought-"

"No, stop. I'm...she couldn't help you. Not because she wouldn't, but she's cannot for fear of making everything worse," he muttered in a dejected tone. "If she can't help, then..."

He was cut off by the strong embrace he was enveloped in, Ike's face buried into his hair. "Forgive me..."

"Ike, you said I'm strong enough to survive your death..." he whispered. "But...your death would destroy me. I dream about the coming moment each night, and each time I wake up...my heart hurts so much. That's why I kept searching for a way...but now, in the end, you were right."

"You are strong, Pit. Even after accepting my request, even after finding no hope...you remain strong. And you will from now on..." Ike soothed into his hear, holding the angel closer to him. Pit fought not to give a choked sob, his eyes already brimming with tears.

"Stop! Stop saying that I can survive without you! It's-"

"-the truth. Pit, I know you. I know what my death would do to you, but please...I wouldn't want you to live like a destroyed man. Even after I'm gone, I want you to live like the general I know you are. The angel that stands up for his beliefs...the person I fell in love with." Ike whispered, feeling his eyes starting to get watery as well.

Pit could only snort, a tear escaping his eye. "Could I do that? Would I really be able to do that?"

"I know you can. Banish all hesitation from your heart...because in the end, you are the only one I can trust with this." the mercenary said, burying his face into brown curls of hair.

Pit knew that Ike never liked talking about his eventual death. He knew that Ike knew what it would do to everyone left behind, including Pit himself. He knew how afraid the mercenary was of himself, of what he could become. But even with all of that haunting him, he pushed on as best he could, making the appropriate adjustments to situations as they came. It hurt him tremendously to think of what Ike had to be going through; both in asking him to kill him and the knowledge that he would soon start on a rampage.

Quickly, he turned around and pressed his lips to Ike's, encircling his body with his arms and not letting go. Ike returned it with equal fervor, his tongue snaking its way into the angel's mouth. Pit moaned as he felt it in his mouth, pressing his own against the wet invader. They continued like this for a few minutes, neither letting go of the other; almost as if they were afraid that the other would disappear if they did.

"Piiiiiiit..." Ike moaned as he broke away, panting as he stared at the angel. "By the goddess, I want you." he gasped, almost breathless.

At that remark, Pit saw Ike truly unguarded for the first time. He saw all of the passion and emotion in those eyes, all directed at him. Nodding, Pit set to work, and soon enough, he had divested both of them of their clothing within a short time. And as they fell upon the bed to continue their lovemaking, Pit could truly feel that Ike loved him. And in his heart, he knew that his love was just as strong.

Strong enough to kill him.

* * *

_"Pit, I want you to have this."_

_"What?! But this is-"_

_"Alondite, yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"To be honest, something is telling me to give it to you. You'll probably be able to use it better than I did."_

_"So on an intuition, you're just giving me the blade that killed your father?"_

_"Basically."_

_"You're really funny sometimes, you know."_

_"So, you going to take it?"_

_"Alright...man, it's heavier than I thought."_

_"That sword...I've never had it used after I had taken it from him. It still has Ashera's blessing on it."_

_"Not like I'll need it, right?"_

_"...yeah, that's right."_

_"Thank you, Ike...I really don't know what to say about this."_

"You don't have to say anything..."

* * *

Another two months had passed without incident. Pit continued to train with Ike, soaking up his techniques and strategies like a sponge. They had totally secluded themselves from the other fighters by this point, their only concern the day that was quickly approaching. The blue fire was now appearing daily, and it was only through Ike's sheer willpower that he could beat it back down. However, they knew time was not on their side.

Pit knew that by now, all of the other fighters were worried about them. In fact, the other day he barely managed to avoid Peach and Zelda, who chased after him to ask him questions. It was only a matter of time before someone found out what was going on, and then they would interfere...he knew that the more people who knew, the worse it would become.

Laying down on the bed, he sighed. This last month of training, being alone with Ike, had been the most fulfilling of his life. Now, after everything was about to happen, he still worried about being alone. Of being weak and unable to live.

But then he thought of Ike's reassuring words, or his arms pulling him into a hug, and those worries vanished. He would be strong...for Ike's sake, and his own.

Days passed quickly for them. Every day was a new technique, more sparring, and more strategy. Every night was spent in each others arms, naked under the covers. Occasionally, they would have to stop every so often, as the blue flames continued to grow more out of control.

Pit idly wondered how much time was left for them. Even now, the power of Chaos continued to grow within Ike's body. It was surprising that he had lasted this long, considering the immense power the angel felt whenever it materialized. Now he knew exactly why Ike was scared of getting near the others; the power that Ike would wield was terrifying.

As he finally drifted off to sleep, he missed the sound of the door opening and closing, and someone walking in.

Ike looked at the sleeping figure on the bed, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly walking over and leaning over his face.

"Sleep well, my angel. Tomorrow will be both a beginning and an end..." he whispered as he laid a quick kiss on Pit's lips, resulting in the younger man squirming for a moment. Ike gave a small smile as he turned his back, a tear quickly escaping his eye.

_My friend. My legacy. My lover...be strong._

* * *

_"So, what's the matter?"_

_"Nothing, but...have you really thought about what will happen?"_

_"Happen after...you mean-"_

_"Yes."_

_"Pit...no one can predict the future. As much as we wish we can, it is ours to make."_

_"...fate and destiny do exist, you know."_

_"Yes, but they're not written in stone. Not totally."_

_"But...what about yours?"_

_"...perhaps I might have had a different destiny. However, I have accepted the full consequences of my actions. If this is the result...so be it."_

_"Don't talk like that."_

_"...ah, sorry."_

_"Soon...all of these will just be memories, you know? All of our time together will just be something to look upon and wish that it would happen again."_

_"..."_

_"I don't want...I never want to have them just be memories. I want to experience the reality, every day. But that can't happen, can it?"_

_"No, it can't. Sometimes, no matter what we want, it will never happen. It's life."_

_"Such a bitter truth..."_

_"...Pit, hold on."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Take these."_

_"Ah! These are...are you serious?"_

_"Yes. Keep them. Treasure them."_

_"You've already given me so much...so why these?"_

_"Because Pit...even if no one remembers who I am...who I was, I know there will always be someone who will. The person closest to my heart."_

_"...Ike...I'm-"_

_"Pit, please don't forget who I used to be. Cherish those items, because they will be all that remains of my old self. Please, remember who I am, even as you move on...!"_

_"...I promise. I swear upon my life's blood."_

_"Pit...I love you so much. Just...stay with me for a while, okay?"_

_"That would be perfect."_

* * *

When Pit awoke, feeling slightly lethargic from sleeping in, he knew something was amiss. His eyes widened as he caught sight of a slip of paper on the desk. Recognizing Ike's handwriting, he speedily read through it before gasping.

_Pit,_

_Today is the final day._

_Meet me by our tree. It's time for your final test._

_Ike_

Taking in a shuddering breath, Pit steeled his eyes. _So, it's finally come, hasn't it?_ he thought as he retrieved his bow. Now that the day had come, he was surprised to learn that he was willing to do it. He had no more hesitation now; Ike was counting on him.

Quickly cleaning up and getting dressed, he raced out the door, weapon in hand. He paid no attention to the surprised shouts as he passed some of the fighters in the hallway, the only thing on his mind was his meeting with Ike.

As he raced outside of the mansion, he never realized that a few people were following him, trying to see what he was up to.

When he arrived, he saw Ike standing by the tree, Ragnell in hand. He stopped a few feet away from his lover, staring at him in the face. "It's time, isn't it?" he asked emotionlessly, tightening his grip on his bow.

Ike nodded. "Yes. Today will be the day I die," he sighed dramatically, hefting his sword up. "Pit, I've taught you everything I could. You bear my legacy...now it's time to put that to the test."

Pit nodded as he got his weapons ready. "Ike...I'm ready. I have no more hesitation. These blades have been sharpened by my skill and your teachings, and now they'll be the ones to end your life." he said, his tone lowering as he finished.

"Indeed," Ike shot out as he assumed his stance. "Now, before a beginning can be reached, an end must come."

"And for that end to come...we must have-" Pit continued, separating his bow into two swords.

"One last battle!" they both yelled simultaneously before charging towards the other.

* * *

The battle raged on. They didn't know how long it had gone for.

For every slash, there was a parry. For every thrust, there was a punch. It had gone from a battle of skill to a battle of endurance, and Pit wasn't sure who would win at this rate.

Another slash. Another parry. Evasive action..._strike_!

He panted heavily, his arms sore from constant swinging and blocking. He was giving as good as he received, as Ike had numerous gashes and bruises all over his body. They traded no words, their weapons speaking for them as they clashed again.

Time flew as they fought, neither one giving ground to the other, until...

Ike roared as the blue fire enveloped his body, turning him into a living pyre. Pit could only stare as he sunk to his knees, the exhaustion of battle having sapped whatever strength left he had to fight it. "Pit..." he managed to stammer out, his body convulsing. "Now...do it!"

Pit felt himself nodding as he prepared his swords. Now that the moment had arrived, he couldn't feel anything...he could see nothing but his lover, waiting for his death by his hand. Chanting a quick prayer to Ike, he rushed forward, ready to keep his promise.

Unfortunately...

Pit felt the air leave his body as he felt someone tackle him and pin his arms down, his eyes widening as he saw a familiar blue jumpsuit. "What the hell are you doing, kid?!" Captain Falcon demanded as he held down Pit's arms. The angel struggled to get free, but his legs were clamped down by an irate looking Marth.

"Please explain why you two are trying to kill each other." Marth added, staring angrily at Pit. The angel realized that somehow, they followed him to where he and Ike were fighting. Looking to the side, he saw a fully armored Samus and Link staring in Ike's direction, and his danger senses suddenly screamed at him.

He resumed his struggling, trying to fight them off. "No! You don't understand! You have to let me go!" he pleaded, twisting his body around so he could get a look at Ike. If this kept up...!

"Not until you explain exactly why you were trying to kill him!" the racer retorted, snarling in his face.

Pit was about to answer him when an enraged scream resounded across the clearing, shocking everyone as a wave of power was let loose. The angel used this time to shake free of Captain Faclon's grip, only to pale at the sight in front of him.

"By Palutena, I've failed you Ike...I'm sorry." he whispered as he stared at the figure in front of him.

Ike was now standing up, blue flames flickering like an aura around his being, smiling darkly. Somehow, his eyes had turned a deep hue of red, and Pit knew he wasn't standing in front of the Ike he knew anymore.

The berserker had come, and everybody would die.

* * *

**A/N:** Had you going there for a minute, huh?

Anyway, moving this up to M just in case. Be on the look out for the next chapter, which should come sometime soon...I hope.


	3. Retribution

Pit could only keep staring, rooted to the spot. Everything had gone to hell in only a few short moments, and now he was watching in fear of what would happen. Ike was now immersed completely with the blue flames, which wrapped around him and pulsed like Lucario's aura, and his eyes had somehow turned to a bloody red, gleaming with anticipation.

The worst part about him was the manic grin he wore. Even from where he was standing, Pit knew what the man was intending from his bloodthirsty smile. The slaughter of each and every one of them.

Captain Falcon only took one look at the living pyre that was Ike before he slid in a ready stance. "Pit, tell us what was going on NOW," he hissed out, watching Ike warily. "I don't know what the hell is up with Ike, but I know enough that he's about ready to kill us all."

Pit could only shake his head, the shock of failing to fulfill his promise and the sheer fear he was feeling seeing his lover in this state was making it hard for him to do anything. "I...he's...this wasn't supposed to happen...!" he muttered wildly, eyes unable to leave the burning figure.

"Pit, get a hold of yourself!" the racer urged, looking over at the angel. In that instant, Ike _moved_.

Link was barely able to bring his shield up in time as Ike lunged at him, sword at the ready. The Hylian was surprised at the ferociousness of the attacks the mercenary was throwing; every hit felt like his arm was going to buckle from the sheer pressure alone. Gritting his teeth, he withdrew his own sword, intent on pushing the mercenary back. "What the hell is wrong with both of you?!" he shouted as Ike continued his assault, bringing his own sword up to parry. His eyes widened as they clashed, and Ike's strength steadily started pushing him back.

Both Marth and Samus saw what was happening and quickly leapt into the fray, with the prince quickly parrying another thrust from the mercenary while Samus knocked him back. The mercenary just grunted as he swung with the hit, spinning around and releasing a slash of energy. Startled, the three quickly jumped away as the blade slammed into the ground, leaving a large gash where they had been standing.

"Ike! Snap out of it!" Samus yelled as she trained her cannon on him, already charging up energy for her plasma beam. Ike was really trying to kill them, and if they couldn't manage to get him out of this rage he seemed to be in, she would have no choice but to kill him. Her scanners were at work trying to scan the blue fire that emanated around him; the fact that it seemed to be empowering him somehow was worrisome.

Captain Falcon saw all of this and grimaced, knowing that Ike had a lot more attacks he could use, and they would be helpless against them. Against his better judgment of watching the fight, he turned back to the angel, whose gaze seemed to be transfixed on Ike. "Pit, tell me! You have to tell me what in blazes is going on!"

Pit didn't seem to hear him, instead focusing on the man who was easily fending off three of the greatest fighters they knew. "Why? He...not like this..." he continued to mumble, eyes wide.

The racer growled as he suddenly grabbed the angel and backhanded him across the face, sending him tumbling. "Get your act together!"

The angel took a sharp intake of breath as he held his now hurting cheek. "Ah...that hurt..."

"Pit, listen! We don't have time for your ramblings!" Captain Falcon snapped as he turned back to see Ike send Marth hurtling to the ground, only to be intercepted by Link and Samus. "I need to know exactly what happened!"

"Okay...I understand," he said softly, getting up and shaking his head. The racer was relieved to see that the angel had come back to his senses, but the situation was dire. "We don't have enough time for me to go over everything, but long story short, Ike has been holding back that power you see for years. Now that it's surfaced...he can't control himself. He'll kill everything that even comes near him."

"That isn't good..." Captain Falcon muttered, glancing back at the battlefield. Despite both Link and Marth's best efforts, they simply weren't doing anything to the berserker. Samus, however, managed to halt his advance with her weaponry, but she only had so many missiles on hand. "We need to go down there and stop him!"

"No! That power...that power is why he asked me to kill him," he spat, ignoring the stunned look he got. "He told me about it. Because he holds some of the power of the Goddess of Chaos inside him, he can't be harmed by any kind of attack...he's literally invincible in this state!"

"That's impossible," the racer remarked, although he looked somewhat pale. "Nothing is invincible, especially him!"

"Listen to me! Nothing can harm him at this point...nothing! That's why he wanted me to kill him before this happened!" Pit exclaimed, breathing heavily. "Now...I don't know what to do..." he finished weakly, looking back at the battlefield.

Captain Falcon followed his gaze and grimaced, watching as Link and Marth had to slowly retreat as Samus did her best to stop Ike's slow advance, but they could both see that he was slowly making his way through her barrage. "Absolutely nothing will harm him?" he asked sharply, and Pit nodded. "Well, he can still be distracted then. We still have time to think of something!"

Before Pit could stop him, the bounty hunter raced off to aid their companions.

"Ike, I failed you..." Pit breathed, looking down at the ground. "But...as you have said, there's always a way. I just have to find it."

He quickly followed after Captain Falcon, a determined look on his face.

* * *

Samus snarled as she continued to fire super missiles at the mercenary. While they were sufficient in distracting him with the numerous explosions, she had yet to actually harm him, and not for a lack of trying.

She knew was something was horribly wrong when her scanners said they could not identify the immense energy pouring out of Ike. In fact, it very nearly overloaded them to the point where she couldn't use it any more. Luckily, she managed to analyze that damned sword of his, and now knew how to avoid those waves of energy it shot out.

But even if she knew how to dodge his only long-range attack, it really didn't do any good if she couldn't even hurt him. Gritting her teeth, she saw the mercenary slowly stalk towards her, that insane grin still on his face.

"Nothing's working..." Marth wheezed, still trying to catch his breath from the earlier exchange. The fact that Ike was trying to kill them was shocking enough, but the overwhelming strength was even worse. It seemed that no matter what they did, Ike wasn't fazed in any way. In fact, it only seemed to make him even stronger, as if the chaotic state they were in were only fueling him. "Why aren't our attacks working...?"

"It might be that damned energy around him, " Link growled, readying his bow. Beside him, his shield laid in two pieces, split in half from the immense strength of the mercenary. Fighting him up close was suicide, so now he followed Samus' example by shooting his bomb arrows at him. He knew he couldn't keep it up forever, but every moment counted.

And then suddenly, an escape route made itself known.

"Falcon..." came the ominous echo. "Punch!" Ike looked to the side a little bit too late as a flaming fist connected, sending him skidding back quite a ways.

As everyone watched, Pit ran up, his face full of fear. "Run. Now!" he screamed, both him and Captain Falcon making a break for it. The warriors didn't need to be told twice as they followed, knowing that they had no chance in this situation. Samus continued to fire a few more missiles at the temporarily downed opponent before doing the same, a sarcastic remark already on her mind.

_The Hunter has become the hunted. Great._

As they fled from the clearing, Ike slowly stood up, chuckling. It didn't matter if they got away, he'd still find them. The flames became even stronger as they surged around his form, almost becoming blindingly bright. He slowly followed after them, intent on finding them once again.

Fleeing made it all the more fun, after all.

* * *

"Pit, what the hell is going on?!" Link shouted at the angel as they ran back towards the mansion. Everyone needed to be warned about what was happening, because there was a good chance that no one would be able to stop him. While it was a dangerous gamble to lead him back to where everyone was, they would probably have more of a chance everyone was attacking him at once.

Pit grimaced. "Something that shouldn't have happened in the first place," he said as calmly as possible, ignoring the looks the prince and the Hylian gave him. "Basically, the power he's been holding for a long time has finally taken him over. I was going to prevent this from happening if I hadn't been stopped." Any angry retort Link had died as his mouth hung open.

"Is that what that energy was?" Samus asked pointedly as she caught up. "I couldn't get any readings on it at all...I assume it's making him invulnerable?" A grim smile formed on Pit's face as he nodded.

"The power of the goddess protects him. The blessing upon him will protect him from any weapons without an opposite blessing." he explained, looking back over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed too closely.

Marth frowned. "Opposite blessing? Explain."

Pit shook his head. "Ike has only a fragment of power left behind by the Goddess of Chaos, but it has grown strong enough to act like this," he said, stopping suddenly. "The only way to harm him now is to have a weapon blessed by the opposite, the Goddess of Order."

Captain Falcon growled. "We don't have anything like that! I doubt anyone else has them either!"

The angel looked down at the ground. "But there has to be some way to stop him...there just has to-" Pit suddenly stopped, his eyes wide. _Wait...an opposite blessing...any weapon blessed...that means...!_

"We've got company!" Samus warned as she turned around, preparing another missile. The blue fire was burning even brighter around his form, the same mad grin on his face as he stared them down. Pit gulped, now truly understanding why Ike feared becoming what he now was; the gaze in those red eyes held nothing but death.

_I know what I have to do now...I just need the time! Someone, help us...!_ he thought in alarm as Ike advanced, the super missiles of Samus not even slowing him down anymore.

Just when things looked their bleakest, a sudden flash of light blinded everyone in range, including the berserker. When Pit opened his eyes, he was shocked to see the person who answered his prayers.

"Palutena..." he whispered, eyes wide. She was dressed in battle armor he had never seen before, pearly white and gleaming with the sun. She still held her staff and shield, but now her hair was tied back into a tight ponytail.

"Pit, get everyone out of here!" she ordered sharply, taking on an offensive stance not unlike a lancer's. "I'll deal with him, just concentrate on getting everyone out of the area as soon as possible!"

Pit knew his goddess was no warrior maiden by any means, but she still had millenia of battle experience...a much needed edge against such an opponent. "What are you waiting for?! Go!" she shouted, leaping towards the smirking mercenary to begin battle.

"You heard the lady. Move!" Captain Falcon repeated as he pushed Marth and Link away, the three of them running off towards the large building in the distance. Samus stood still for a few moments before turning to do the same, only to turn her head and stare at the unmoving angel.

Pit was watching with wide eyes as Palutena engaged the swordsman with furious attacks, the power surrounding her equally as bright as Ike's. She wasn't giving him the chance to get in an attack, knowing the consequences of even giving him an opening. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he caught sight of Samus motioning for him to hurry up.

"I don't like having to leave her to fight, but there's no choice now," the bounty hunter said as they ran as fast as they could. That was when she noticed that Pit wasn't listening to her. "What's wrong?"

"I think..." Pit breathed suddenly, his eyes unfocused. "There's a way to stop this. I can't believe I just only now thought of it..."

"What?!" Samus exclaimed, blinking. "Pit, are you telling me you know how to stop him? You just said-"

"I know what I just said! But now...I think I have just the thing to stop him! I need to get back to my room and get it!" As Pit stepped up his pace, Samus couldn't help but wonder what the hell had happened that made today turn into a fight for their lives.

* * *

Palutena broke off another exchange, leaping back to survey her opponent. He was incredibly strong...possibly more so than herself. She knew that right now, there was really a chance that she would die. However, she was willing to risk it all today. It was the only way to correct her mistake.

Her mistake of not helping Pit and Ike.

"Sir Ike, I must apologize," she said, looking at the blazing figure in sympathy. "There was so much more I could have done, but I didn't. The fact that things turned out this way is something that I'll never be able to forget..."

Indeed, she had felt guilty at her own inaction. There were many things she could have done to help both of them in their plight, yet she did nothing. In fact, she knew of one way that might have helped in this situation, but she couldn't bear to tell it to Pit. It would have been nearly the same as killing Ike.

Pit was her son, for all intents and purposes. She knew what it would do to him if she ever brought up the topic of Soul Imprisonment. It was the worst kind of punishment imaginable, on par with being wiped from existence. To be ripped from your body and imprisoned in isolation, to always be watching yet unable to even do anything...it was something she wouldn't put on anyone. Pit would vehemently refuse that option, refusing to seal Ike's soul away for their safety.

It might have been the best solution. However, the best one wasn't always the right one.

She had no more time to think as Ike charged toward her, leaping at her with his sword poised for a downward cleave. She brought her shield up to block the strike, grunting at the sheer pressure of the sword pressing up against her arm. With his sword currently locked with her shield, she quickly jabbed her staff at his gut, hoping to get some breathing room. However, Ike managed to free an arm and caught the end of the staff, redirecting the blow and making her stumble. The goddess quickly spun around and blocked the next strike with her staff, grimacing at the sparks being let off from the constant clashes with Ragnell.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to use some of the techniques she had created for battle. Ones that she had never hoped to use. With a sudden surge of adrenaline, she pushed Ike back and gathered power into the tip of her staff. "Divine Spear..." she intoned, a lance of holy energy materializing over her head. "_Longinus!_" With a wave of her hand, she sent the spear into the mercenary, who brought up his sword to block. She smiled as she saw the lance driving him back, the holy spear drilling into the sacred blade and forcing him to give her some room.

However, she knew it wouldn't keep him occupied forever; it only had so much force before he could dispel it. Taking in a few breaths, she saw Ike starting to fight back, the flames around him surging like a wild conflagration. Palutena knew that she couldn't kill him at this point. While her power was necessary for fighting the power the berserker had, it simply wasn't the kind that could slay him. Without the proper antithesis, he would remain like this indefinitely.

No, the best she could do was to wear him out. Even with the power and attributes enhanced by the power of Chaos, his body was still mortal. Eventually, he would fall to exhaustion...if he didn't kill everybody first, that is. Hopefully, Pit would get everyone far away from his lover...at least until he was more manageable.

Her attention was brought back to the battle at hand when Ike made a feral growl and thrust the energy lance off course, making it hit the ground and dispel. Before she could blink, he had fired even more energy waves from his sword, forcing her on the defensive. Narrowing her eyes, she recognized that he was incredibly skilled, and one slip up on her end would mean her death. The goddess needed to keep him away from her by any means possible, and she had just the thing to do it as her staff glowed once again.

"Divine Weapon..." she breathed, numerous arrows suddenly appearing around her, a veritable wall of death for any that opposed her. "_Nidhogg!_" she cried out, pointing her staff at the quickly approaching berserker. On that command, thousands of holy arrows rained down on him, forcing him to snarl and dodge. Palutena watched with worried eyes as several hit their mark, but did nothing to him, other than cause a distraction.

She only hoped she could keep this up, because there was no telling what he might do to close the gap.

* * *

The mansion was already in chaos when they arrived, nearly everyone wandering around the grounds outside as they looked around.

"Captain Falcon, Marth, Link!" Peach cried out as she ran up to them, looking anxious. "What is going on? We all felt that dreadful wave of power...what has happened?"

The three shared a look between themselves, all three of them looking grim. "Something very bad, and we all have to get out of here." Link said quickly, rubbing the spot where Ike had hit him. It very near broke his arm, and it hurt just to move it. And that was only a glancing blow...

"What is it?" the princess pressed, a bad feeling already settling into her heart. Before Captain Falcon could answer, Pit raced past all of them and into the mansion, barreling through anyone in his way. "Why does he look so frightened?" Peach asked no one in particular, watching the angel knock Lucas and Ness to the ground, not even stopping to apologize.

"Apparently, he has something that can stop him," Samus remarked as she walked up, her armor having a few deep scratches on it. "Whatever it is, it better be enough to take him down."

"Take _who_ down?" Peach demanded, her normally composed patience already frayed. "Something is happening and you're all avoiding the question!"

"It's Ike," Captain Falcon said before anyone could interject. "I don't know the specifics, but..._something_ happened, and we accidentally interrupted Pit when he was going to stop it, so now..." he trailed off, deliberately leaving out the part where Pit was about to kill the mercenary; the last thing they needed at the moment was mass panic.

Peach shook her head, eyes wide. "That...that power was from _Ike_?!" she gasped, hands covering her mouth. "But..."

"Listen, Princess," Marth interrupted, looking exhausted. "We don't have time to wonder why this happened. Goddess Palutena just told us to get ready and get away from here, in case he comes after us. If we aren't prepared, he'll likely kill us all."

"Prince Marth, why? Why is he trying to kill us?" she asked, and silence met her. They apparently had no idea either. "Very well...let us go get everyone together. But you will tell us what is going on, am I clear?" she demanded angrily, staring at the four of them. There were collective nods as they split up to round up the fighters.

Peach sighed as she looked at the mansion. "Pit...Samus said that you had something to stop him...why do I have the feeling that something even more horrible is going to happen?"

* * *

Pit sprinted up the stairs, winding his way through the corridors as he reached both his and Ike's room. He was berating himself for not bringing this with him earlier, but he had foolishly believed that nothing would have gone wrong today. Of course, every single thing had to go wrong today, the very day that he had dreaded for a long time.

The door swung open as he rushed into his room, diving into his belongings the second he was inside. He was still cursing himself as he brought out the three things Ike had given him over the past year. Two of them he immediately stuffed into his toga, making sure they would stay there. The other, however...

The angel gazed at the silver blade, a sick feeling in his stomach. It was such a nice blade...one that had already killed countless people.

And it was about to claim one more.

_"So, you going to take it?" Ike asked as he held out the blade, looking at the angel expectantly. Pit took in a deep breath and nodded._

_"Alright..." he murmured as he carefully took it out of Ike's hands, only to buckle slightly as he sat on the bed. "Man, it's heavier than I thought."_

_Ike closed his eyes, lightly dragging his fingers across the surface of the sword. "That sword...I've never had it used when I took it from him," he explained, standing up and looking out the nearby window. "It still has Ashera's blessing on it."_

_Pit chose this time to look over Alondite, admiring every angle of it. It was such a beautiful sword...polished silver with hardly any scratches on it, a carved golden hilt...he could even feel the power of it in his hands, warming his fingertips. "Not like I'll need it, right?" he chuckled, placing it back on the bed._

_Ike looked away. "...yeah, that's right."_

_The angel didn't know why he looked so pensive all of a sudden, but shrugged it off. He was probably just thinking on the past._

Pit pounded his dresser, his face scrunched up in a combination of fury and sadness. "Damn you, Ike..." he whispered, looking at Alondite. "You knew this might happen, so you gave this to me...damn you." He pounded the wood for a few more moments before calming down, looking at the ceiling.

"This is all too much..." he moaned as he got up, picking up Alondite. It was still heavy, but all the training he had done with Ike over the last several months had built his strength up. "But you're counting on me, aren't you? Ike...I'll fulfill my promise. Wait for me."

The next instant found the window wide open, Pit flying off towards the battleground. He just prayed he wasn't too late.

* * *

Palutena exhaled heavily as she fought off another strike from the mercenary, struggling to get him off of her. Things had gone from manageable to catastrophic within a short time. Even though he was in a berserk state, he apparently retained some sort of awareness, and had eventually figured out the method of her attacks. She bit back a curse as part of the blue flame grazed her arm, leaving a shallow gash that flared in pain.

Biting back a whimper, she managed to concentrate energy into her staff. "O apocalyptic blade that tears gods asunder..." she choked out, rearing her staff back as she prepared to swing it. "_Ragnarök!_"

Ike snarled as a blade of energy seemed to slam into him, stopping all of his momentum as he brought Ragnell up, struggling against the new force presented against him. Palutena struggled as well, her blade of energy locked with Ragnell, both of them trying to take the other off-balance. Unfortunately, the goddess was not a swordsman, nor did she have the advantage of enhanced strength; she found this detail out first hand as Ike managed to break through her guard and slam the golden blade into her armor, shattering it and leaving a large wound on her stomach.

Palutena screamed as she went flying back, blue fire washing over her and dulling her senses with pain. She was dimly aware she was now lying on the ground with Ike fast approaching to finish her off, but she couldn't muster up the strength needed to get up. "Is this it...?" she mumbled to herself, looking up. The mad grin was back on the mercenary's face, probably in anticipation of finally killing someone who fought back. She struggled to get up, to move _anything_, but her body just wouldn't respond.

_I've failed...I'm sorry, Pit._ she thought as she closed her eyes, prepared to face the oblivion of death...when nothing happened. Opening her eyes, she saw that Ike was now looking away, focused on something else. "What...?"

"Ike! Look at me!" a familiar voice yelled, and Palutena managed to look to the side to see her general standing there, holding a large silver blade. "This will end now...I will be your opponent!"

As if he was swayed by Pit's words, Ike turned his back to Palutena, already stalking towards Pit. The angel didn't flinch at the malicious gaze sent his way, meeting the fiery stare with a calm one. "Last time was interrupted, but this time will be different. There will be no one getting in our way now."

Palutena managed to finally sit herself up, her body still in pain. Getting a good look at the sword her general was carrying, she couldn't help but gasp. _That power...it's the total opposite of what Sir Ike is immersed in! Is that really...?!_

* * *

Pit stood tall, even in the face of death. His lover was glowering at him, that grin already disappeared. Instead, something akin to a snarl took its place, as if he couldn't wait to rip his head off.

"Ike," he started, reaching into his toga to pull out something. "Did you remember what we were talking about that day? About how fate wasn't written in stone?"

The mercenary was already taking a few steps, but froze as Pit held something out. Something too familiar, even to him.

Lehran's Medallion...the Fire Emblem.

"This! This is what you gave to me that night, when we were under the tree!" he exclaimed, gesturing towards the very tree where everything had started, ironically not that far away from them. "When you gave this to me, you feared becoming the thing that you are. I made the promise to kill you before this happened. I failed in doing so, but now...I stand strong. I will do what you asked of me."

Ike still stood there, the flames around him going wildly out of control, the pressure around both of them becoming almost too much to bear. Palutena watched with wide eyes as she slowly stood up, watching the two face each other down. _Is he getting through to him? No, Pit knows he isn't, so why...?_

Pit looked at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes as he raised Alondite, pointing right at the mercenary. "One last strike. One of us falls...this is how it ends, Ike." He looked up to see the other swordsman smirk again, sliding into a ready stance. Pit knew everything was on the line with this strike, and failing here would mean death.

_Death...is overrated!_ he thought resolutely, fixing his sight back onto the blue-haired man in front of him. With a deep intake of breath, he charged.

* * *

_"Pit, don't ever forget...you're a person too." Ike said with a smile, ruffling his hair._

As Pit charged forward, Alondite raised, he could only see the person in front of him as an enemy. It wasn't Ike. It wasn't his friend, it wasn't his teacher, it definitely wasn't his lover. Indeed, the person immersed in the chaotic flames was nothing but an enemy he had to strike down.

_"You smile, you laugh, you're happy..."_

Each step felt like an eternity; the world around him faded to black. There was no going back, only the way forward was clear. As he continued his approach, the angel felt his heartbeat quicken with each step, his breath hitching higher with each second passed.

_"You cry, you get sad, you get angry..."_

The flames grew ever brighter, yet he did not advert his gaze. He could still see him...he could still see the person engulfed by the conflagration, the person with the sharp red eyes...

_"You're a person to me, Pit...no, more than that. You're the one I love."_

Shaking his head violently, time seemed to slow to a standstill as he prepared to leap, his wings stiffening in anticipation.

_"I really don't know what to say in situations like these...but I do know that when it comes to you, I can really lay my heart bare. That's why you're so special to me..."_

With a surge of adrenaline, he leapt forward, his sword at the ready as Ike followed suit, twin blades of gold and silver ready to deliver the killing blow...

_"And..."_

It was almost as he was frozen in time as both swords seemed to momentarily stop, inches away from the other's chest. Pit could only watch as Ike closed his eyes, growling...and then they opened. His eyes returned to their normal blue color, and the mercenary smiled lovingly at the angel as he redirected the thrust of his sword...

_"I love you, Pit. That's why our memories will always be strong."_

...before impaling himself on Alondite.

* * *

Pit could only gape in shock as he continued to hold the sword that was now sticking through Ike's chest. The mercenary could only chuckle; a sound that was painful to hear and make.

"Truly, an angel..." he coughed out, blood splattering over Pit's toga. "To pierce my heart..."

"Shut...shut up!" Pit snapped angrily, meeting Ike's blue eyes with his own. "You planned this, you bastard! You gave Alondite to me knowing this could have happened!" he choked out, unable to even trust his voice. He wanted to yell, to scream at the man in front of him, but he couldn't.

Ike only gave him a weak smile, one that looked horrifying with the blood around his mouth. "I wanted...to make sure there were things ready in case...I failed." He started to cough again, his lungs steadily filling up with blood. "Pit...could you take me to our tree? I want to lay there one last time..."

The angel quickly nodded as he grabbed Ike's arm and put it around his shoulders, dragging him to the nearby tree. He didn't dare take the sword out; doing so would shorten their already minimal time left together. Palutena watched from a distance, face already streaming with tears. In the end, it could only be this way. She made a motion to go after the two before sighing and shaking her head. These were his final moments alone with his lover, and she didn't dare intrude on that. With some slight pain, she turned around and started to make her way back to the mansion, wanting to see how things turned out.

Pit carefully sat Ike against the tree, making sure he was facing the lake. He panicked as he felt his lover's skin start to grow cold, his eyes already losing the spark of life that was usually gleaming. "Ike...I'm..."

"D-don't say anything..." Ike coughed out, more blood being expunged onto them. "Remember...stand strong."

"Stop talking!" Pit shouted, his voice choked by the tears now pouring from his eyes. "Just stop!"

Ike closed his eyes and smiled, his breaths getting shorter and weaker. "I'm happy I met you..." he whispered. "Thanks...for keeping the promise..."

Pit shook his head, doing his best to smile at his lover. "I said I would come through for you...just...rest easy, okay?"

"I think I'll do that..." Ike chuckled one last time, resting his head on the tree behind him. "Pit...I love you...thank you..."

The angel watched as Ike's chest slowed with each breath, each time getting harder to even breathe, until...nothing.

As Ike laid limp against the tree, Pit only continued to stare at him, the memories finally all coming back to him in one single moment. Their meeting, their time together...their love, and their relationship.

And now, they were only memories.

With a heart-rending cry, Pit tugged out Alondite and threw it to the side before throwing himself over the now lifeless mercenary and sobbing hysterically. He clutched the larger man's arms, which grew colder with each passing minute, willing them to be alive again.

_Ike! I love you too! Please...please, come back! I'm begging you...please, I don't want you to leave me!_

* * *

As Palutena wearily made her way onto the mansion grounds, she was met with an eerie silence. What was most unusual was that everyone was standing around, all anxious. Perhaps they didn't take her warning seriously, but...

"Goddess Palutena!" someone cried as she heard someone starting to run up. The goddess looked to her side to see the group of people that were with Pit earlier, all of them looking relieved to see her. "What has happened? You're really hurt...!" the blue-haired prince gasped, looking at her injuries.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. They will be gone with some rest," she waved off, too tired to deal with people fussing over her. "Let us be thankful the battle is now over."

The group of fighters took in a sharp intake of breath, looking shocked. "It's over? Does that mean...?" Link asked cautiously, paling when he saw the goddess nod. "By Ordon's light..."

Samus looked to the side, closing her eyes. "So Pit managed to do it..." she muttered. The pain of losing someone she knew was great, but her will was tempered from losing so much of her family and people she had known through the years. It really should have hurt less, she knew, but it didn't.

Peach was crying openly, hands covering her eyes. "Why? What did he do to deserve to die?! He had so much of his life ahead of him...!"

Captain Falcon stayed silent for a few moments before taking off his helmet, running a hand through his brown hair. "Pit needed to do what had to be done. In that way, we can't fault him for that," he said lowly before turning around. "No matter what happened, Ike was our friend. We might not know everything that was going on with him, but the connections we made with him are more than enough. I'm going to go pay my respects to him at the Battlefield. A true warrior deserves it."

As he walked off, everyone shared a look between themselves before they slowly nodded and followed. Palutena sadly smiled as she followed as well. It was the very least she could do for the person who had fought so valiantly against her, even if he wasn't in control of himself.

And as she stood there on the stage, the background changing to a vibrant sunset, she hoped that Ike's memory would not be tarnished by those that did not understand his pain.

He had fought and died like a true warrior.

* * *

When Palutena returned to the tree where Pit was a few hours later, her heart couldn't help but sadden as she saw Ike's head in Pit's lap, the angel lightly running his fingers through the mercenary's hair. She slowly made her way towards him, trying to think of what to say. "Pit..."

"Just a few months ago...you said you couldn't have done anything, I thought of one thing...one thing that could have happened, but you didn't bring it up," he said suddenly, not looking up at his goddess. "Soul Imprisonment. I kept thinking of why you never told me."

The goddess was shocked that her general had somehow managed to think of the forbidden punishment. "You don't understand-"

"No, I do understand," Pit barked, his voice rising. "I know why you never told me...because you did not wish to seal away a soul that had done nothing wrong. Even if it would be for the greater good, you chose not to do it...even knowing it would lead to this."

Palutena was silent for a long while, trying to find the words to explain her decision. "I knew what it would do to you. To him." she said simply, looking away.

Pit merely closed his eyes. "Thank you, my goddess."

She was stunned. "Why are you thanking me...? There was so much more I could have done to help both of you...!"

"Perhaps...but had you actually done Soul Imprisonment...I don't think I would have ever forgiven you." he whispered. Palutena merely closed her eyes in contemplation and nodded sullenly.

"Maybe it was for the better this way..." she murmured, uttering a quick prayer for the fallen warrior.

"...yeah."

"Why don't we take him back to the mansion? Everyone is paying their respects to him, and we need to bury him..." she let out, kneeling down next to her general.

Pit's face scrunched up, as if he was trying to fight off another round of tears. "No...not there. Here. He would have wanted it this way."

"I see..." With a wave of her hand, the earth next to them opened up, creating a deep enough hole for them to place Ike's body in. "It is only proper for one who is aligned with the earth to return to it."

"Wait," Pit gasped as he got up, gently placing Ike's head back onto the ground. "Let me go get his sword." The angel then ran off into the clearing where, only hours before, he had stuck down his lover. He returned a few minutes later carrying Ragnell, the sword reflecting the brilliance of the sun with its surface.

Palutena nodded. "You're right. That weapon is part of him...he'll be glad to have it in his next life." With her help, Pit managed to lay Rangell into Ike's lifeless hands, making sure his hands were closed around it.

With a deep breath, Pit reached up and took the laurels off of his head, gently lifting Ike's head enough so he could place them around his. "Ike...our memories are strong, our bond even stronger--even across death itself. Take these and remember me...I'll see you sometime soon," he said as he leaned down to kiss his forehead, which had long grown cold. "Farewell...my love."

With his goodbye said, he nodded at his goddess, who merely levitated the body into the newly created chasm before sealing it closed. Pit watched with focused eyes, all of his tears already spent as his lover's body was buried. Palutena then held out her hand and focused, a large crystal with blue fire burning within it appearing in her hand. She walked over to the tree and inserted it, and the change was instantaneous. The tree seemed to glow with power in such a way that it made it seem like it was on fire; the ground beneath it twisting into words that wound around its trunk.

"_O valiant hero of blue flames, find your peace in death as your journey on this world ends,_" Palutena chanted softly, each of the words glowing with power as they were etched onto the ground. "_In this holy place, remember the one who loved you, despite the burden you carried. Rest now, o warrior._"

Pit merely closed his eyes as he reached into his toga, pulling out the last item Ike had given him on that night a few months ago.

His headband.

* * *

_"Pit, hold on."_

_"Hm?_

_Ike reached up and untied his headband before placing it in Pit's hands. "Take these." he said as he placed the medallion in the angel's other hand._

_Pit's eyes widened. "Ah! These are...!" he gasped. He knew how precious these items were to his lover. He knew exactly why he kept them so close to him...but for the mercenary to actually give it to him..."Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief, looking into the mercenary's eyes._

_Ike nodded as he turned his gaze back to the star filled sky. "Yes. Keep them...treasure them." he said softly._

_"You've already given me so much...so why these?" he questioned, his mind still reeling from him actually giving them up._

_"Because, Pit..." Ike murmured softly to him. "Even if no one remembers who I am...who I was, I know there will always be someone who will. The person closest to my heart."_

_The angel found himself speechless in the face of such raw emotion. Ike's voice was cracking from the things he wanted to say, the things he had been feeling for such a long time, but was only able to express it in this way. "...Ike, I'm..." he sputtered, clutching the two items in his hands tightly._

_"Pit, please don't forget who I used to be. Cherish those items, because they will be all that remains of my old self," the mercenary said as he drew the angel into an embrace, stroking his wings with his fingers. "Please, remember who I am, even as you move on...!" he choked out in a whisper, his eyes closing to fight off any tears._

_It was all so surreal to Pit, who had never heard the mercenary sound so weak, so emotional, that it was making his head spin. "I promise," he said softly, patting the mercenary's back. "I swear upon my life's blood."_

_Ike then chuckled as he wiped at his eyes, refusing to let go of his lover. "Pit...I love you so much," he whispered into the angel's ear, unaware of the slight blush that developed on Pit's face. "Just...stay with me for a little while, okay?"_

_Pit closed his eyes and smiled sadly. "That would be perfect." he said._

_The stars had never looked so beautiful than on that night._

* * *

"Pit?"

The angel had closed his eyes, clutching the headband to his chest. "I will be strong." he said firmly, looking at the now blazing tree, which was lit with blue fire.

Palutena was confused as Pit tied the headband around his head, tying it tightly. "What do you mean?"

"I will be strong," he repeated as if he didn't hear her. "I will be someone that he would be proud of. I will be a warrior that will not falter in the face of death. I'll be someone who will cherish the memories that he gave me for eternity!"

_Pit..._

He then strode over and picked up Alondite, which was still stained with Ike's blood. "He will live on through me...I swear this upon my life." he vowed, turning to his goddess with a determined smile on his face.

_You are your own person...you don't have to do this..._

"I can see that you truly are the strong person he fell in love with," she said softly, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "You will continue to be strong, even after this. It was what he wanted."

"I know. That's why I will do my best...I won't let him be disappointed in me!" Pit exclaimed as he nodded, holding up Alondite as if he was saluting both the grave and his goddess at the same time.

_I could never be disappointed in you..._

The goddess sadly smiled, motioning to her general to follow her. "That strength will have to be put to the test. The people that were left behind...we must explain things to them."

Pit looked disheartened for a moment before nodding. "I know. I will tell them everything...even if it means they'll hate me."

"Come then. We have long days ahead of us now."

As he left the now holy ground, Pit looked back at the tree of blue fire and nodded. "Ike, are you watching? Even if everything we had are now memories...you'll always be the person closest to my heart. I won't let anyone take it."

_You shouldn't deny yourself..._

"Even if things are rough, even if they seem hopeless...you're still here with me." Pit smiled as he held a hand over his heart, and for a moment, he could swear he felt Ike's hand there too, gripping his softly.

_Even if things are bleak...always remember the times we shared. The laughter, the sadness...the love and everything in between. That is how we people are defined, how we interact with what we see everyday. You're a person too, Pit...my precious person._

Pit chuckled, as if he was hearing some unheard voice. "I know...I'll see you soon, Ike. I promise."

As he ran off to catch up with his goddess, the sky darkened until it was pitch black, the only light being the stars in the sky and the tree that was enveloped in fire. It was if both heaven and earth were grieving for the loss of a great hero, and this was the only way to pay respect.

Pit would remember for the days to come that Ike not only was special to him, but to countless other people he interacted with.

Despite the challenges, he would keep going. No matter the pain or hardship.

His love for Ike was why he killed him; now it was the only thing that drove him on.

And he would keep smiling, no matter what. Because Ike, despite everything, would always be with him.

* * *

**A/N:** And I probably just did something that will get me lynched by Ike fans, but oh well.

An epilogue will be posted when I get certain other chapters for other stories out of the way, so while this chapter is the "true" end of this story, the epilogue will wrap some loose ends up.

Stay tuned.


	4. Soul Ablaze

_In the end, only pain can come of this._

_So great the suffering is, even angels will lose their way._

_Alas, this is the only way it can be._

* * *

One year. It had been exactly that long since Ike had been struck down by his lover, and time could pass by so quickly, yet be just as slow at the same time. Many events happened during this period; the return of some old friends, new rivalries erupting, and the many conflicts that happened day-to-day with countless fighters.

Perhaps it was because the year was so busy that many of them simply had forgotten about what had happened. Most of them weren't present during that time, only knowing the basic facts from certain people. It had, in no way, bothered them. For the people that knew Ike and were left behind, they were the most affected with his death, and they moved on.

But to one person, Ike was more than that, more than a simple memory. To Pit, the mercenary was a true hero; someone who had done everything in his power to help people and had paid the price for the one act that had set his destiny on one certain path. Even as time passed, he wouldn't forget. He couldn't.

It was this train of thought Pit was on as he woke up, sighing. "Another day..." he moaned as he rose up off the bed, stretching lazily. Every day was the same thing, falling into a monotonous pattern. Wake up, get ready, go out. Eat, train, fight. Eat again, fight some more, sleep. If he felt like it, he would converse with some of the fighters to pass the time, but it didn't happen too often.

Sighing, he made his way to the bathroom, fishing out his toothbrush and toothpaste. Ever since _that day_, the days seemed to slow to a crawl. Weeks and months passed without him knowing it, as he had long since stopped paying attention to the calendar; each time he would look at it, he would automatically know how many days it had been since _he_ died.

He quickly decided it was in his best interest not to look at what day of the week it was.

Shaking his head, he spit into the sink and rinsed out his mouth, angrily muttering under his breath. Time was not friendly, he supposed, as he absentmindedly rubbed his arms. He could feel the muscles that had formed with months of swinging Alondite around, he could feel the calluses on his hands as he dragged his fingers lightly over the toned flesh.

"Yeah...it has been," he murmured quietly, sighing. Looking into the mirror, he wondered if he liked the person he became after his death. A person who held onto memories like the most precious item; a person who had found himself steadily drifting away from others. The day when he put on Ike's headband was when he resolved to change, and it had been a constant struggle to do that. Brushing his fingers over the worn green cloth, he narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I do."

The other fighters...after that day, reactions had been very mixed. After he had told everybody his story, he could tell just from the reactions and attitudes the very next day what they felt. Some hated him for doing so, cursing him for not finding a better way. During those days, it was a struggle to only stare coldly at those people and not do something he would probably regret later, like beating sense into them. Some had accepted his story, yet treated him indifferently after that. He didn't mind, really...he had done what his most precious person had asked, and if other people didn't care, that wasn't his fault.

However, to a small group of people...they not only accepted it, but they embraced him when the full details of what happened were revealed. Pit felt a small smile creep up on his face as he thought of it. _Friends_. Ike had been absolutely correct about having friends; they helped you in the hardest times, and even if you only had one by your side, only one person to help you up when things were at their worst, that was enough.

In all honesty, if it weren't for people like Captain Falcon or Link, he didn't know how he could keep going. He had resolved to be strong, but acting strong and actually _being_ strong were two very different things; it wasn't until the full gravity of the situation had hit him that he had finally realized that. But they were there; they were there to encourage him, to help him back up to his feet, and help him through what was the hardest time of his life. It was then that he realized that Ike had fought for his friends; he swore he would continue that and fight for the ones that made the effort to help him.

Pausing, he scowled as he stared at his face, some unpleasant memories resurfacing. One day, months after what had happened, he had heard something very unpleasant; something that angered him to his very core. He brushed off any hatred or insults towards him, but when Bowser decided to take it to the next step by spitting upon Ike's memory, calling him all sorts of things.

The giant dinosaur had been beaten within an inch of his life during his match with Pit, and he had no doubt that people feared him if they even talked badly about Ike. He should have been ashamed of his behavior...yet he couldn't find it in his heart to even admit that. He would not tolerate anyone speaking badly of his lover, but thankfully, that little demonstration caused everybody to think twice about what they said.

Shaking his head, he tightened his headband and walked out of the bathroom. Walking over to the case beside his bed, he lifted Alondite out of it and smiled at it. "Yet another day, Alondite. Although...I can't help but feel like something's horribly off. I wonder why..."

Alondite, the twin of Ragnell. For a short time, Pit found it impossible to hold--much less look at--the sword. The memories of Ike driving himself onto the blade were still fresh, and the sight of the blade ripped those wounds wide open. It had taken several days of gathering his courage to hold it once again, and even then, he had to steady himself whenever the images of Ike's face came to mind...

Without a sound, he strapped the large sword to his back, moving his wings to accommodate it. He couldn't place his hand on it, but something definitely felt wrong. It was like something was trying to remind him of something important, but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

Taking in a deep breath, he looked back at the electric calendar on his desk, and his eyes widened. That date...!

"Is today really...?" he asked in a whisper, almost unbelieving as he walked over and took the device in his hands. "How could this be? Has time really been that fast?"

Closing his eyes and willing himself to calm down, he sat down on his bed and covered his face with his hands. "By the goddess, how did I not realize?" he groaned, shuddering. "Tonight. I'll see you tonight. Nothing will stop me." The angel muttered a quick prayer before he got up and left his room, his eyes narrowing.

He had not been looking at the calendar for so many months, but today...today was when it really counted.

Today was the day when he had killed Ike one year ago.

* * *

Roy felt uneasy.

Well, it wasn't really a surprise when a rather stoic Pit crossed the hall, the ever present scowl on his face having been deepened for some reason.

"Hey, Pit! Morning!" he called, waving a hand over to join him and his friends. Pit grunted and raised a hand in greeting before walking away, not even turning around to acknowledge him. Frowning, he sat back down in his seat, trying to figure out the mystery that was the angel.

"He's a lot more sour this morning, isn't he?" Marth asked conversationally, a cup of tea set in front of him. "Haven't seen him look so angry since the time he beat up Bowser."

Link chuckled, despite himself. "I'm sure he's fine. He could just be remembering it again." Marth nodded in understanding, but Roy's frown got more pronounced.

Ever since he had returned, there was a feeling like something serious had happened. He knew it pertained to Pit somehow, considering how everyone either went out of their way to avoid him or to make conversation. However, anytime someone mentioned a person named Ike, his two friends would clam up and direct the conversation elsewhere. He didn't know why they made so many vague statements, but whatever happened to cause him to not be around must have been _bad_.

"What is 'it', exactly?" he queried, hoping today that his friends would be a little more pliable. He didn't miss the look the two shared between themselves before Marth shook his head.

"Something that shouldn't be dug up," the prince answered simply before making conversation with Link about the day's matches. Roy noted that each time he had asked a question regarding Pit and this Ike character, he always got the same answer. If it was any other day, he wouldn't have minded. There were some things people didn't want to talk about, and Ike apparently was one of them. Today, however, there was something in the back of his mind prodding him to find out more, not taking no for an answer.

"You say that every single time," Roy groused, getting both of his friend's attention. "But you always avoid the question. Why are you guys so adamant about not telling me?" The general watched as they traded looks again, but this time, they seemed somewhat distressed.

"It's...well, it's not our place to say. That's all." Link said in a tone that wouldn't brook any sort of questions. Roy tried to ask something again, but was cut off with a hard glance from both of them.

_Why do they keep avoiding the subject?_ he thought as he visibly sagged in his seat. _Maybe I should try approaching this from another angle..._

"I'll go ask Pit later, then." he remarked casually, and was pleased to hear Marth spraying the tea he was drinking all over Link. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You don't want to do that!" Marth sputtered, getting a napkin and wiping his lips. "Seriously, what are you thinking?!"

Link grunted, trying to wipe the tea and spit off his tunic. "He's right. Roy, the less you know, the better. We're saying this for your own good."

"You two won't tell me anything about him, so when I think of going right to Pit, you two say I shouldn't do that either!" Roy said in exasperation, getting up. "You two may be fine with keeping me in the dark, but I'm not! So take your worries and shove it." With that, he walked away furiously, ignoring the other two standing up.

Marth watched his long time friend leave and sighed. "Do you really think we've been doing this right? Maybe we shouldn't have hid everything from him..."

Link shrugged, frowning. "Well, like I said...it's not our story to tell. Ike was our friend, but what happened was so far out of our hands that it's uncomfortable just talking about it."

The prince sighed, nodding. "You're right. Pit would be able to tell him everything without our own viewpoints coloring his opinion. Let's just hope Roy knows what he's doing."

* * *

He wasn't supposed to feel this agitated. The angel chalked it up to the shock of the morning, but every minute he was standing around doing nothing was another minute remembering the events of last year.

It wasn't _bad_, per se. As much pain the past held, it also held the best moments he had ever experienced. A small smile appeared on his face as he remembered the moments he and Ike shared; the times they sparred together, the times they spent just being in each others company...

The time they spent together, preparing for his eventual death.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he frowned. He had survived the year not only because of his friends, but by steadily overcoming the pain he felt in his heart and getting over it. He had come far in this endeavor, but every single time he thought of _that_ moment, he couldn't help but wince and fight to control his breathing. The pain was still there, although dulled. Pit knew Ike wouldn't want him mourning him forever, but it was just so hard...

"Hey, Pit!"

Snapped out of his thoughts, he looked over his shoulder to see Roy running up to him, a curious expression on his face. "Yeah?" he asked gruffly, crossing his arms.

The general stared at the angel, apparently trying to word some sort of question. "Uh...what time is your match today?"

Pit looked at the general suspiciously. "It's in a half-hour. Why do you ask?"

"It's just...well, I kinda wanted to ask you about something." Roy said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Um..." Now that he was actually in front of the angel, he suddenly felt too nervous. Pushing it back, he took in a deep breath. "Who is this Ike person I keep hearing about?"

Pit visibly froze, his eyes widening. "You...you don't know?" he asked cautiously, trying to keep his expression guarded.

Roy shrugged. "No, I don't. Anytime I ask about it, everyone just keeps changing the subject. What exactly happened that has everybody so secretive? Since everything seems to be revolving around you, I just decided to ask the source."

Pit took a deep breath and schooled his features, the scowl back on his face. "It's none of your business," he spat, although both of them noticed the lack of venom the angel tried to put in his words. "It has nothing to do with you."

The general felt like tearing out his own hair as he twitched in anger, but reined in his ire. "Look, Pit...I'm not trying to bring up any bad memories, but every time someone brings him up, it's always downplayed. I'm just curious."

"Why would you want to know?" Pit retorted, deflecting the question. This whole situation was taking a turn for the worse, and he had to fight himself to not retreat right then and there.

The general was about to say something before he stopped himself, a somewhat embarrassed look coming onto his face. "I want to be your friend," he said simply, catching the angel off-guard. "But you close yourself up all the time, and it has something to do with him. Why...?"

Pit shook his head, every instinct yelling at him to get out _now_. "I have to go. You'd be wise to drop it!" he said hastily as he turned his back and fled down the corridor, his heart beating sharply.

Roy only could stare after him, wondering what exactly he said that unnerved the angel.

* * *

Pit, Roy decided as he watched the match--no, _massacre_--go on, was very strange. He was polite and friendly to a degree, but he was impersonal and very fierce. The way the angel was moving screamed that he had been taught in two different kinds of fighting styles, flowing between one and the other as he switched weapons on the fly. How he handled that large sword intrigued him; the style was pretty awkward, but the sheer strength and skill shown always astounded him.

As the angel was busy beating up Fox and Wolf, the general let his senses wander to the group of fighters sitting not far from him, each of them observing the battle below with some slight trepidation.

"He sure is vicious today," Captain Falcon remarked, a slight wince on his face as he saw Wolf go flying by. "He's worked up about something, that's for sure."

Peach sighed as she saw how the angel was tearing apart the two pilots with a vengeance, even as they tried to double team him. "I haven't seen him this angry ever since that one match with Bowser." At that remark, Roy frowned. Did his words really have that much of an effect on the angel?

Samus crossed her legs, studying Pit's movements with a frown. "Besides his anger, he's incredibly focused. I can tell that just from here..." she sighed, shaking her head. "The only time that happens is when someone mentions Ike."

The group silenced at that, trading a sympathetic look. Roy was gritting his teeth; everyone knew something he didn't, and it was bothering him!

"I hope Roy didn't say anything to upset him..." Marth said suddenly from his spot next to Link.

"You mean he actually went to go talk to him? About Ike?" Peach asked in surprise. Link nodded.

"Considering Roy isn't dead, we can assume that something didn't go right." he responded, leaning over the rail.

Roy saw Samus literally freeze in her spot, craning her neck to stare at the Hylian. "Guys...do you know what today is?" she asked, paling a bit. In all of his time at the mansion, he had _never_ seen the bounty hunter look so apprehensive.

Peach glanced curiously at Samus. "Of course. Today is--" And then, she suddenly froze too, a look of comprehension dawning on her face. "Oh no..." she whispered.

Captain Falcon seemed to reach the same conclusion as well, his posture stiffening. Marth and Link merely looked at each other, confused, until the prince suddenly blanched.

"Ah...! Link, today is _that_ day!" he said in alarm. Link's eyes widened.

"How could we have forgotten...?! No wonder he's so focused today..."

_Okay, that's it._ Roy thought, deciding he had enough. Quickly making his way down the stairs, he coughed loudly and got the group's attention. "Okay, tell me everything about what this day means to him. Now." he said with all the command he could muster, tapping his foot impatiently.

Samus merely rubbed her temples, trying to ward off a headache. "Since the prince and Link didn't want to tell you, I suppose I can make it brief. Exactly one year ago, something very bad happened. I can't really describe it any other way, because it really was that bad. It involved Pit and Ike, and suffice to say, the episode was really painful for him."

Roy slowly nodded. At least that answer was better than what he was given. "Fine, but what happened, exactly?" he asked, noting at the way the atmosphere seemed to darken. "And what do you mean by 'him'? Do you mean Pit?"

Captain Falcon sighed. "We can stop beating around the bush, everyone," he said gruffly, turning to stare at the general in the face. "Roy, Ike is dead."

The general froze, any retort dying in his throat. He wasn't expecting _that_...

"He was a great friend to us. He was reserved, sure, but there was something in him that drew us all together," the racer continued, shaking his head. "When he passed...it was painful for us, even though we've all seen death. He made that much of an impact in our lives."

"I had no idea..." Roy breathed, sitting down in the nearest seat. "But how? How did he die?"

There was that insufferable silence again, but the general really needed to know. "Come on, guys...just tell me."

Finally, Marth sighed. "You're probably sick of hearing this, but...it's not our place to tell. It's his," he said, motioning to the angel, who was exiting the arena. "I wouldn't bother him today, Roy. It holds a lot of painful memories for us, but for him..."

"Where's he going?" Roy cut in, closing his eyes. He knew how much losing someone could hurt. He saw his father go through it for his mother. He comforted Lilina each year on the anniversary of Hector's death.

Samus regarded him coolly. "And what would you do, Roy? Why do you care so much about him?" she asked calmly.

The general shook his head. "It's hard to say exactly, but I want to be his friend," he said firmly, brushing off the stares the group gave him. "I'm serious! I want to understand what he's gone through. He shouldn't have to face his pain alone...no one should."

He watched as everyone traded looks between themselves before Peach nodded. "I understand," she said softly, breaking into a small smile. "Right now, he should be heading towards the Shrine of the Blue Fire now, which is by the lake. If you leave now, you can catch him."

Roy smiled, nodding in thanks to Peach, before he left. As the five watched him leave, Link turned to the princess with a curious stare.

"Do you think letting him know that was a good idea?"

Peach sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. But I can tell Roy genuinely wants to help him. He's that kind-hearted." she murmured, wringing her hands. Among them, she had been the most affected by Ike's death, still not totally grasping why things had turned out the way they had. She had accepted Pit's explanation about what they were doing, but she couldn't help but wonder if things had turned out different.

But then she winced. If things had turned out differently, they would have been dead. No, Pit suffered because he did the right thing, which ate away at her. She wanted to do whatever she could to bring a smile back to his face, and if Roy just being his friend would help, then...

"Regardless..." Marth muttered, leaning back in his chair and sighing. "I hope he won't go too far. He shouldn't be involved in this."

There were some nods as they turned their attention back to the arena, waiting for the next match.

* * *

The Shrine of the Blue Fire. That's what the other fighters called it. A sacred ground cloaked in eternal night, the bright stars and the glowing blue embers of the fire giving the whole area an ethereal atmosphere. The tree itself was enveloped in a pyre of blue fire, glowing with a magnificent light. It marked the grave where a great hero fell and finally slept.

Pit fought to keep from snorting, smiling at amusement as he approached the tree. Ike would have hated such grandiose names, but...for some reason, naming the area to honor his lover was fine by him. It really had been too long since he had last been here...he just hoped Ike wasn't angry at him.

"Hey," he greeted warmly, smiling as he let his eyes take in the glowing words on the ground. "It's been a while, Ike."

Plunging Alondite into the ground nearby, he sat down under the tree, leaning against the blue flames. Where once before it was the thing that symbolized the end of their time together, now it was comforting. The flames swirled around the angel as he leaned on the tree, warming his back and swaying comfortably against his skin. "You don't have to worry about me, you know...I've survived. I've made myself strong, see?" he said while flexing his muscles, chuckling quietly to himself. "But yeah, I've managed to overcome things. It was hard, but..."

The angel loved watching the lake, especially now with how the moon always hung overhead. "I should probably tell you about what's been going on, huh? You'd probably love to know, since you're stuck all the way out here."

Closing his eyes, he began to tell of what he had been doing for the past year; his struggles, his worries, and his triumphs. He spoke of how he had made friends, and how they pulled him back onto his feet. He grumbled about the jerks that couldn't see what truly happened, which got him angry. While the past year had been slow, there were both good and bad things that he had experienced.

"You know..." Pit murmured suddenly, placing his hand on the tree. "In a few months, I'm going to go to your world. Your friends there deserve to know about your death," he sighed, looking sad. "I know very well some of them will hate me. Especially when they see me carrying Alondite. But I have to do this; none of them should be kept in the dark about what happened to you. Your sister should know..."

The angel then sighed, crossing his arms. "I'm scared. I've fought so many fighters, I've fought you...but the fact of having to tell them about it scares me. When I picture their reaction..." he trailed off, shuddering. No one should have to hear about their family or friend's death, but it was necessary. He just wished it never had to be this way.

Perhaps it was because he was so immersed in his thoughts and memories that he didn't notice the person walking up to him.

"Pit?"

Startled, Pit looked up to see a red-haired person staring at him, a worried expression on his face. "Are you alright?"

"What are you doing here?" the angel hissed, glaring at the general. It was bad enough he had been stopped and questioned by him, but for him to follow him all the way out here?

Roy sighed. "It's a long story," he said, eyes drifting to the burning tree. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Pit searched the general's face, studying it to see if he had any ulterior motives. Finding none, he turned away. "Fine." he mumbled. Roy gave him a slight smile as he sat down next to the angel.

"So..." he started, unsure on how he wanted to phrase his question. "This place is rather beautiful, isn't it?" he remarked casually, hoping to open the conversation with some humor.

Pit didn't find any. "It is..it's sacred ground," he responded drawing his knees up to his chest. "Tell me why you've come here."

"Right to the point, aren't you...?" Roy mumbled. "I know that I don't really know you or what happened, but you've been acting strange today. I didn't know why until your match earlier."

The angel stared at the general with a raised eyebrow. "Just from seeing me fight?"

"No, not exactly...although I can tell you're using two different styles, which is pretty odd in itself," he remarked, missing the slight flinch. "I overheard a conversation from some of the others...they said today was 'that' day."

"Figures that they would remember..." Pit muttered beneath his breath. "Today was...when he died. When Ike died." he said sadly, looking away.

Roy nodded slowly, looking apologetic. "It's odd. No one wants to talk about him at the mansion, saying it's none of my business. Maybe it isn't, but the more they talk about him and how he pertains to you, I keep wondering what happened."

Pit frowned. "And why do you want to know? This doesn't-"

"-concern you," Roy finished, a frustrated scowl on his face. "Of course it does! I want to be your friend, Pit! But every time I try to find something so I could connect with you or understand, I'm brushed off!"

"What even makes you think I want to be your friend?!" Pit growled angrily. "What gives you the right to know what I've gone through?!"

Silence met his exclamation, with Roy only staring back at him with a serious expression. "Nothing."

Pit blinked. "What?" he asked in surprise.

"I don't have any right," Roy admitted, sighing. "It's your right if you want to tell me or not, but...I do want to know. I want to know what you've gone through. I want to know about the person who seems to be suffering from some unknown weight. Even if you don't want to call me a friend, seeing you like this..."

Pit gaped at the general, who seemed to trail off as he stared at the moon. "Why?" he asked quietly, any anger he had suddenly draining out of him. "Why are you making such an effort?"

Roy shrugged. "Because I think you need a shoulder to lean on, that's all."

Blinking, the angel looked at Roy for a few moments before snickering. "You're a lot like him..." he chuckled, leaning back against the raging flames.

"Ike?" Roy queried, being met with Pit's nod.

"Alright. I'll tell you what you want to know." the angel sighed, looking up at the stars. Roy noticed he looked a lot more pensive than usual, and inwardly wondered if it had been a good idea to force him to tell him like this. But he had come too far to back out now.

"Please, tell me everything. About him and what happened." Roy clarified, frowning when Pit sucked in a deep breath.

"Ike was a true hero," the angel started, looking at the general. "At first glance, he was rude, cold, and blunt to the point where no one asked him anything. But he was so much more than that...he was compassionate, he didn't care what race you were, because he just labeled you as a person. He was the first one to ever talk to me."

From the way Pit smiled, Roy had to guess that the angel must have been in a pretty awkward place when he had first arrived. "I see..."

"Over time...we grew closer. He was my closest friend; he watched over me, he helped me train, and we talked about whatever we had on our minds. And then, one day, I confessed my love to him." Pit laughed at the small blush on Roy's face, amused at how he was taken off-guard. "He loved me back too. At that time, I thought everything was perfect. Nothing could come between us."

The general then sensed the conversation was about to get a lot more serious. "Something did, huh?" he pressed, only to be met with a nod.

"Yeah..." Pit muttered, a pained expression on his face. "One night, everything changed. He called me out to this very spot, and asked one simple thing of me," he explained, closing his eyes in remembrance of that moment. "He asked me, at a future time, to kill him."

Roy could only stare in pure shock. "_What_?!" he sputtered, the only response he could make.

The angel chuckled humorlessly. "I know what you're thinking. He wasn't crazy; in fact, he had everything planned out...everything," he muttered, looking down. "You have to understand something. A few years ago, he had just survived a major conflict that had his world at the brink of annihilation. He had to make one huge sacrifice to kill the goddess who was going to do it. He channeled the full power of the Goddess of Chaos and paid the price for it."

"He slew...a goddess...?" Roy asked, his eyes wide. Pit nodded.

"When a normal person comes into contact with the power of Chaos, their soul goes completely crazy. In short, they became nothing more than a mindless killer," the angel explained to the general, who only nodded slowly. "Ike...he still held some of that power within his body, and it continued to grow. He saw the writing on the wall, and wanted someone to end his life before it reached that point." Pit then sighed sadly. "That person was me."

Roy shook his head, the whole tale already proving to be a bit much for him. "That's...man, how could he ask that of you?" he choked out, finding it hard to even talk.

The angel chuckled. "That's what I kept asking. The simple answer is always the best; it's because we loved each other. For the months after that day, he constantly trained me for the day I would do the deed. We became even closer during that time, if it was possible. There was almost no moment when we weren't together, and the connection I felt with him...it's beyond words."

Roy could feel the sadness in the air, the expression on Pit's face darkening. "And then, the day finally came. We had one last fight to remember each other by. During the fight, the power started to get out of control...and I was about to kill him." The angel then chuckled mirthlessly, raising his eyes to the night sky. "Of course, nothing ever goes as planned. Suffice to say, there was some interference and we were faced with a berserker. Ike could not be harmed in any sort of way, and we were helpless."

"An invincible opponent..." Roy muttered. He had faced several people claiming to be that during the war. Zephiel was possibly the most striking example, and it took such a prolonged fight to bring him down, he couldn't even remember the fight clearly to this day. It was one battle he was happier not reliving. "I know how it feels to face down one such as that."

"It was a whole lot worse than that. When I said he couldn't be harmed, I meant it literally. Not even Samus' weapons could deal a wound, much less a scratch," Pit responded, not even blinking at the sight of disbelief that crept onto Roy's face. "That day, we had to run. It was only thanks to my goddess that we got the time we needed. I remembered one weapon Ike gave to me before, one weapon that could harm him."

Roy took in a deep breath, looking at the silver blade stuck in the ground not far from him. "Was it that...?"

"Yes. When I came back, my goddess was about to be killed, so I leapt in to distract him...and we made our final charge." he whispered, closing his eyes and shuddering violently as he remembered. Oh, how he remembered.

"Is that when he died?" Roy asked after several moments of silence. Pit shook his head.

"Yes and no. When we were about to hit each other, he had momentarily regained his senses, and the last thing I could ever remember of that moment was him smiling at me...a true smile of his, unburdened by pain or fear...before he threw himself onto my blade." Pit finished, taking several breaths and fighting to keep his eyes from watering up. Even now...even now it was hard to talk about that moment. That moment when everything had changed...!

"Oh, Pit..." Roy muttered, utterly speechless. Never had such a thing had happened, even in his wildest imagination.

"He gave me his headband..." Pit murmured quietly, pointing to the green headband that was wrapped around his head. "A symbol of who he was. I promised that I would never forget who he was. Even if everybody else in the world forgot, I wouldn't," he said solemnly. "I put this on as we buried him here, swearing that I would never go back on my promise. I haven't forgotten...I would never."

"Wait, he's buried here?!" Roy asked suddenly, startled that he was now on top of a burial ground. Pit nodded.

"He loved this place...so I decided to bury him here. My goddess was the one who did everything else," he said, motioning to around them. "After that...no, that's too much. Everything was crazy after that. That's everything that happened. Everything..."

Roy could only gape at the angel in shock, his heart hurting for the angel. "You've gone through a lot, haven't you?" he asked quietly, looking out at the lake.

"I'm still going through a lot," Pit admitted, clutching his arms. "Every single day is tough. I might look strong, I might act strong...but it hurts, you know? It's like a giant void opened up in my heart, and it has made it hard to feel anything," he muttered sadly. "Honestly...it's hard without him. But I have to survive...for him."

The general shifted uncomfortably, staring blankly at the night sky. "It isn't fair." was all he managed to say.

"It isn't," Pit acknowledged sadly, nodding. "But things are never fair in life."

"Yeah..."

They stayed like that for several minutes, staring into the starry sky as they both thought of what happened. The angel broke it by suddenly chuckling. "Hey, Roy?" he pressed, looking at the red-haired general. "Thanks."

Roy blinked in surprise. "Thanks? For what? I should be apologizing-"

"No, don't," Pit said, holding up a hand. "I think I really needed to get that off my chest. To let someone know..." He took a deep breath and smiled at the general, who was dumbfounded at the happy expression. "Thanks for coming out here."

Roy scratched the back of his head sheepishly, looking embarrassed. "It's really nothing. I just thought you needed someone to talk to, that's all."

"I really appreciate it. He would have done the same thing." he said, and Roy smiled sadly. Even though he never knew the mercenary, something about him just connected with him, and he felt sad that he would never meet him.

"You know...sometimes, when I'm sleeping, I dream about him." Pit said suddenly after a few moments of silence. "I feel that he's right next to me, whispering in my ear. He's encouraging me to keep going, holding me...and when I wake up, he's no longer there. But I can still hear his words, still feel his embrace..."

Roy smiled. "I think he's watching over you. I'm sure of it!"

_I am. Pit, you're strong. You can take on anything that comes your way._

The general perked his head up, looking around wildly. "What was that?!"

Pit chuckled, a lone tear coursing its way down his cheek. "That was him. Ike, thank you so much...for everything."

_I'm glad. You've found people to call your friends...people that you can rely on in your times of need._

Roy closed his eyes, a slight wind now overtaking him. "He sounds like he's glad to see you're safe."

The angel closed his eyes, smiling wistfully. "Yeah. I know he is...Ike, can you see me now?" he asked as he looked back at the tree, staring into the blue flames. "Even when times are hard, I know you're always with me. That strength we forged together...I'll use it to press ahead. Just keep watching!"

_I'm there for you, Pit. I'll always walk beside you, no matter where you are._

The angel then turned back to Roy, the sad smile still on his face. "Let's go back to where our friends are. I don't want to worry them anymore."

Roy smirked. "Does this mean I'm your friend now?" he teased. Pit only grinned back.

"Well, now that I've told you everything, you better damn well believe it." He then walked over to Alondite and took it out of the ground, hoisting it over his shoulder reminiscent of Ike. "Let's go, my friend."

The general chuckled as he began to follow the angel out of the sacred ground, but before he exited, he felt something peculiar. "Hm?" Unsheathing the Sword of Seals, his eyes widened as the crimson flames engulfed the sword, almost as if it was resonating with the azure flames of the tree. Staring at his sword, he smiled and nodded, understanding the unspoken message.

"Don't worry. I'll be the best friend he could ever ask for. You can count on it."

With that, he exited the clearing, unaware of the spectral presence that had appeared.

_I'll walk beside you for eternity, Pit. I want you to live again. I want you to love again. And even if you can't...know that I'll be there for every step of the way._

Ike smiled to himself before he disappeared in a plume of blue flames, resuming his watch over the angel he loved so much.

* * *

_"Oh, a shooting star!"_

_"First time seeing one, Pit?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Well, make a wish then. Supposedly, it comes true."_

_"Oh, I see...um..."_

_"Well, what?"_

_"I want us to be by each others side forever. No matter the pain or despair, we'll be there for each other, right?"_

_"Of course! Always."_

_"Heh...I love you Ike. Now and forever."_

_"I love you, my angel. Our souls will join hands forevermore."_

* * *

**A/N:** And there's the epilogue of Solemn Judgment. This story was just as fun to write as it was to come up with.

Thanks to everyone who kept reading from the beginning! If you have any questions, or just wish to contact me, use a PM.

Keep on the look out for more stories from me coming soon.


End file.
